Deux Frères, un choix
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: Anthony, 18ans, Omega et fils du milliardaire Howard Stark, se voit fiancé à Thor, le prince d'Asgard qui fête son 25ème anniversaire. Mais alors que son bonheur se doit d'être complet, il doit faire face à l'hostilité du frère, le comportement dérangeant du père et l'indifférence du fiancé... De quoi le rendre nerveux à l'approche de son mariage. /!\ UA - Omega-verse /!\
1. Partie Une

**Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Loki x Tony (mais avec aussi du Thor x Tony et un peu de Thor x Jane mais vraiment plus tard...)

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages, ni l'univers de Marvel...

 **P.S.** Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les possibles mots manquants.

* * *

 _Petite note avant de lire :_

 _Cette histoire comportera 3 parties._

 _ **Époque** : Certains vont sans doute se demander à quelle époque cette histoire se déroule alors je vais être honnête, en conflit intérieur avec moi-même pendant la rédaction de cette histoire, je n'ai même jamais vraiment pu répondre à cette question. Je ne voulais pas des contraintes liées à une histoire se déroulant dans le passé mais je ne voulais pas non plus de technologie. Alors j'ai fait un compromis. L'histoire se déroule dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, mais Odin, en bon roi despotique fasciné par l'Age d'Or viking, à interdit toute trace de technologie dans son royaume et ceux qu'il a colonisé donc les 9 Royaumes sont coincés dans le temps alors que le monde change autour d'eux._

 _Autre précision : Dans mon histoire, les **Gamma** sont des soumis mais à un rang au dessus des Omega. Ils ont plus de liberté et sont mieux considérés._

 _~ Sinon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture ! ~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deux frères, un choix.**

 **Partie 1**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Pour la première fois de ta vie, Anthony, essais de ne pas me faire honte ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui, Père.

Howard Stark, haut membre de la noblesse du royaume d'Asgard, Alpha de son état et père d'Anthony Stark, tirait se dernier par le bras pour le faire entrer dans le carrosse. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la famille Stark et il était hors de question que son Oméga de fils gâche tout en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. C'était déjà une honte pour lui d'avoir un fils soumis mais il était hors de question qu'il jette, en plus, l'opprobre sur le reste de la famille en se comportant comme un vulgaire paysan analphabète incapable de se conduire convenablement.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille et cesse de soupirer. Comporte-toi, pour une fois, comme un membre de la noblesse, rang auquel tu appartiens, plutôt qu'en va-nu-pieds.

Anthony, qui préférait qu'on le surnomme Tony, retint un nouveau soupire, se redressa et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas devoir endurer pendant tout le voyage les reproches et les regards noir de son géniteur. Il supportait déjà mal de vivre avec lui dans un immense manoir mais là, dans un si petit espace pendant plusieurs heures, il risquait de perdre son sang-froid et laisser échapper des mots qui fâcheraient encore plus son père. Et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que son père le méprisait pour ce qu'il était. Un honte. Voilà tout ce qu'il retenait de sa petite enfance.

Normalement, c'était à 16ans que l'héritage se manifestait mais il était plus ou moins possible de le deviner plus tôt chez certains enfants. Et pour Tony, ce qu'il deviendrait avait toujours était clair pour Howard. Déjà petit, Tony n'avait jamais réellement fait preuve d'autorité. Il pouvait donner des ordres aux domestiques de la maison, mais il n'y avait jamais eu cette supériorité dans sa voix, ni dans ses gestes. Il n'avait jamais cherché à dominer ses amis non plus et, le pire de tout pour Howard, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la gente féminine. Non, au lieu de se comporter comme le digne successeur de la fortune Stark, il avait le comportement d'une putain qui se cachait derrière plus fort que lui et écartait les cuisses pour se faire sauter par des moins que rien qui avaient un tant soit peu de testostérone.

Pour Howard, son fils était une honte. Un Oméga. Ce qui voulait dire que son dominant pourrait provenir d'une famille indigne des Stark, qui en plus d'asservir et sauter son fils, prendrait le contrôle de la fortune familial et pourrait la dilapider sans le moindre scrupule. C'était le plus intolérable pour lui et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à son unique héritier. Anthony avait grandi en sachant qu'il ne pourrait que décevoir son père alors il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager en se montrant insolent et indigne de son rang.

\- Anthony, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je vous écoute toujours, Père.

Howard lança un regard noir à son fils. Tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas vrai alors il n'était pas nécessaire de faire un commentaire sur cette dernière remarque.

\- As-tu au moins conscience que ton avenir ce joue sur cette rencontre ?

\- Oui, Père, vous me le répétez assez depuis un mois pour que je finisse par comprendre tous les enjeux de cette entrevue.

\- S'il y a bien un jour où tu te dois d'être parfait, c'est celui-là alors je ne pourrais supporter aucune bravade de ta part.

\- Je le sais. Je ne vous décevrez pas.

\- J'espère bien. Répète-moi ton enseignement que je vois ce que tu as retenu.

\- Bien…

Bien qu'il ait envie d'envoyer promener son père, Tony garda pour lui ses répliques piquantes et commença à réciter ce que tous ses précepteurs lui avaient inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge.

Howard, bien que contrarié par le futur héritage de son fils, avait quand même cherché à ce qu'il puisse avoir le meilleur dans son futur. Ce qui impliquait un enseignement intense et beaucoup de précepteurs pour que son héritier ait le plus de chance de faire un mariage parmi la noblesse et ainsi, conserver son rang et sa fortune. Les leçons avaient alors été variées : anglais, français, espagnol, portugais, italien, russe, littérature, histoire et géographie, mathématiques, sciences, botanique, escrime, équitation… pour les matières les plus communes mais aussi : les règles de savoir-vivre, les coutumes et manières de la noblesse, comment être un bon souverain, l'art de la guerre, l'art de manipuler un dominant, la théorie de l'éducation sexuelle ou encore l'attitude d'un bon soumis. Il avait essayé de donner toutes les cartes à son fils pour qu'il ne devienne pas un simple petit Omega complètement soumis à son dominant.

\- Tu devrais avoir toutes tes chances si tu te comportes comme le parfait Omega obéissant. Pour le moment, pas besoin que tout le monde sachent le genre de leçon que tu as reçu.

\- Oui, Père.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Howard savait que son unique fils serait un Omega, celui-ci s'autorisa un léger sourire confiant à l'adresse de son héritier mais redevint rapidement indifférent. Tony pensa même avoir rêvé un cours instant mais il finit par se dire que, peut-être, pour la première fois, son père croyait en lui. Sans qu'il le veuille réellement, son cœur se réchauffa et il vint à imaginer pouvoir voir, un jour, la fierté dans le regard de son père.

Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord rencontrer le Roi et lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être charmant et docile. Il devait le séduire, lui et son fils, le Prince héritier et ainsi, avoir une chance de devenir l'Omega du prince. Et là seulement, il serait la fierté de son père.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Le mot impressionnant avait été créé spécialement pour cet homme. De taille moyenne pour un homme mais avec un tour de taille imposant, des cheveux et une barde blanche, le roi aurait pu paraître pataud et bon vivant mais son cache-œil, le regard dur et l'air sévère démentaient d'un simple coup d'œil cette impression. Le roi n'avait rien d'une personne engageante et à peine entré dans la salle du trône, Tony n'avait plus qu'une idée, s'enfuir loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir.

Dès l'instant où lui et son père étaient entrés dans la vaste pièce, il avait senti les yeux –ou plutôt, l'œil– bleu du souverain se poser sur lui et ne plus le lâcher. Il avait l'impression de passer un examen minutieux dont le résultat n'était pas communiqué et ça avait le don de le stresser. Jusque-là, il avait toujours été sûr de son pouvoir de séduction. Il voyait et sentait le regard des Alphas et Betas sur sa personne. Il voyait la luxure dans leurs yeux, l'envie traverser leur corps et le désir qu'ils avaient de le posséder. Et il s'avait en jouer. Grâce à son physique et son intelligence, il arrivait à mener par le bout du nez ses prétendants, obtenant d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais dans la situation présente, ce n'était ni de la luxure, ni du désir qu'il sentait venir du roi. Seulement de la désapprobation et de l'amertume.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour contrarier le roi, Tony baissa la tête, les yeux se fixant sur le sol et suivit son père docilement, un pas en arrière de celui-ci pour bien montrer sa soumission. C'était le moment de faire une bonne impression et faire oublier au roi ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le contrarié. Son attitude devait être irréprochable. Alors, sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui, dès qu'il fut devant son souverain, il s'agenouilla, les yeux toujours baissés et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour dévoiler sa gorge en signe universel de soumission. Son père, lui, il se contenta de s'incliner profondément et ne se redressa qu'au signe du roi.

Tony, de son côté, n'avait pas le droit de bouger jusqu'à l'autorisation de son Alpha, et bien que le roi ne soit pas son véritable Alpha, il lui devait son obéissance absolu et sans limite, qu'importe s'il était lié ou non. Le roi outrepassait tout le monde. Alors bien que l'Omega trouve la position humiliante, il se força à ne pas se tortiller d'agacement ou d'impatience pour ressembler au moins à l'image du parfait petit soumis qu'il était censé être.

Juste devant son fils, Howard essayait aussi de ne pas monter son impatience. Depuis son arrivée, il observait le roi mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner ses sentiments envers son héritier. Bien qu'Odin n'ait pas besoin d'Omega pour lui, tous les prétendants de son fils devaient d'abords obtenir son approbation avant de passer devant le Prince Thor. Et d'après les rumeurs qui courraient, des Gamma et Oméga de tout le pays et même d'au-delà des frontières se pressaient aux portes du palais pour espérer avoir une chance de faire partie des prétendants. Howard s'estimait chanceux de faire partie des conseillers du roi mais cela ne suffirait pas pour assurer à son fils une place dans la famille royale. Ce dernier devait faire ses preuves et jusqu'à maintenant, il devait s'avouer fier. Tony se montrait irréprochable et avec un peu de chance, le roi y serait sensible, tout comme le Prince Thor.

Odin, d'ailleurs, avait les yeux fixé sur l'Omega agenouillé devant lui mais voulant tester sa patience et son obéissance, il ne lui accorda aucun geste pour soulager sa posture et se tourna vers son père.

\- Lord Stark, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous recevoir en ce jour festif.

\- Monseigneur, c'est un véritable honneur de pouvoir participé à cette rencontre.

\- C'était tout naturel, vous faites parties des membres les plus importants de ce pays, je ne pouvais que convier votre fils. Et il me tardait de rencontrer votre héritier. J'en ai entendu tant de bien.

\- J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût, Monseigneur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Lord Stark. Connaissant votre attirance pour l'ordre et la discipline, l'éducation de votre unique héritier ne pouvait qu'être stricte et parfaitement conforme à son rang.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Bien. J'avoue espérer beaucoup de cet entretien. Une union entre nos deux familles ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour nous et cela pourrait étendre encore plus notre affluence à travers le monde. J'ai oui dire que votre famille était plutôt influente par-delà les océans et cela pourrait m'être bénéfique dans le futur. Avoir votre fils pour gendre pourrait m'ouvrir de nombreuses portes.

\- J'en suis conscient, Monseigneur, ce serait bien plus qu'un honneur pour moi si mon fils devait l'époux du Prince et je serais, bien entendu, tout disposé à vous aider dans vos projets.

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Howard s'inclina respectueusement devant son souverain, le visage impassible mais le cerveau bouillonnant. Il savait que le roi tirerait un maximum de l'alliance entre eux et cela avait le don de le mettre en colère. Depuis des générations, la famille Stark luttait années après années pour se créer un réseau au-delà des frontières des 9 Royaumes, se bâtissant peu à peu à véritable empire financier et une influence mondiale. L'image de sa famille passait toujours en premier et il devait toujours surveiller, que ce soit son fils, ses employés et les médias et la presse du monde entier pour que l'image publique STARK soit toujours parfaite. Et jusque-là, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème. Ils étaient aimés et respecté par la plupart du peuple, quel que soit le pays, qu'il soit ou non à l'intérieur du territoire d'Odin. Mais avec le roi s'infiltrant dans l'entreprise, l'image si parfaire qui avait été construite en plusieurs décennies risquait de voler en éclat. Le roi n'était pas connu pour être un homme respectueux et généreux, il était tyrannique, imbu de lui-même et cruel. Et qu'importe les projets qu'il avait, l'entreprise STARK risquait de ne pas y survivre et toutes la confiance que les employés avait en leur patron s'effondrerait.

C'était une véritable catastrophe qui, malheureusement, était inévitable.

Son fils, une fois lié au Prince Thor, se verrait obligé de donner les rênes au roi, qui pourrait alors bénéficier entièrement de l'entreprise. Tony n'aurait plus jamais son mot à dire, lui-même se verrait spolier de son droit par le roi et Stark Industrie disparaîtrait.

Mais voilà, c'était un mal pour un bien parce que son fils et unique héritier ferait alors parti de la famille royale et il aurait plus d'accès à la gestion du pays pour son propre profit. Il pourrait toujours se créer une autre industrie, il avait toujours de nombreux contact de par le monde.

Revenant au présent, il surprit un regard étrange du roi envers son fils mais il préféra garder sa langue, attendant le prochain mouvement de son souverain. Il était fortement déconseillé d'interrompre le roi dans ses réflexions sous peine de sévères réprimandes. Il y avait déjà eu le droit une fois, pas la peine de recommencer.

\- Maintenant que nous avons réglé les détails, découvrons le nouveau petit prodige de la famille Stark.

La voix implacable du roi résonna dans la salle du trône et Howard s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter pour laisser de l'espace à l'homme impressionnant qui le gouvernait.

\- Tout de suite Monseigneur.

Mais alors qu'il ne faisait qu'un pas sur la gauche pour laisser le roi et son fils discuter du futur entretien avec le Prince, Odin l'interpella.

\- Lord Stark, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec votre fils.

\- Bien sûr, Monseigneur.

Contrarié de ne pouvoir y assister, Howard sut reconnaître un ordre quand il étendait un et s'empressa d'y obéir. Inutile de se montrer insubordonné maintenant, cela pourrait être préjudiciable pour son fils.

Quand son père ferma la porte derrière lui, Tony sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard lourd de sens lancé à son encontre, lui intimant clairement de faire attention à son comportement. Essayant de calmer son angoisse montante d'être seul avec un Alpha aussi puissant et intimidant, il commença à compter les dalles au sol pour se changer les idées.

 **OoOoO**

Alors que la porte se refermait en douceur sur Howard Stark, un silence assourdissant sembla tomber sur la salle, angoissant encore plus le jeune Omega qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas montrer son inconfort. Odin, lui, se régalait de ce qu'il pouvait sentir en provenance du jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. La douce odeur de peur était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour lui et il devait se retenir de ne pas simplement plaqué le jeune homme à terre pour lui ravir son innocence.

Les Alpha –et les Bêta les plus puissants– comme lui avait toujours pu sentir les émotions les plus fortes, qu'importent de qui elles proviennent. Ces odeurs variaient selon les individus et leurs rangs mais certaines notes restaient identiques et tous y étaient plus ou moins sensibles. Pour les Bêta et les Gamma, les senteurs qu'ils dégageaient un peu plus subtil et moins envoûtant mais pour les Omega, leur odeur avait pour but d'attirer les dominants les plus puissants à eux. Chacune de leurs émotions fortes était perceptible et pour la plupart des Alpha et même certains Bêta, c'était un véritable aphrodisiaque. Malheureusement, cet odorat pouvait disparaître quand l'Alpha se liait. Son instinct reconnaissait son lié et pour être sûr de na pas aller voir ailleurs, les odeurs des Oméga ne se faisait plus ressentir. Odin avait craint cela mais, après son mariage avec sa femme, il avait béni les Dieux de pouvoir encore ressentir les Omega. Surtout quand il avait un spécimen comme cela devant lui.

Ne brisant toujours pas le silence et savourant l'angoisse montante du jeune Omega, Odin prit quelques minutes pour le détailler. Un corps mince, tonique et visiblement bien taillé sous ses vêtements de luxe, un visage délicat avec des traits fins mais pas comme une femme. Non, il n'avait rien d'androgyne comme certains Omega. On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avec une beauté sauvage en contraste avec ses airs un peu fragile. Un nez droits, des yeux chocolat qui devaient sans aucun doute briller de malice s'il n'était pas aussi intimidé et des cheveux bruns désordonné dans une coiffure savamment orchestré pour lui donner l'air de sortir du lit. Le tout souligné par une peau légèrement hâlé tout ce qu'il y a de plus appétissante et des lèvres cerises qu'on avait envie goûter.

Oui, cet Omega était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait et Odin rêvait d'en savourer chaque recoin. Malheureusement, l'odeur de virginité qui s'accrochait à lui interdisait cela. Tony était pur et devait le rester, au moins jusqu'au mariage. Alors jusque-là, il devrait se contenter de ses fantasmes sur ce corps délicieux et trouver un moyen de le glisser dans son lit plus tard sans alerter qui que ce soit. C'était la raison principal de son amertume dès qu'il avait vu Anthony Stark entrer. Un si beau soumis qu'il ne pouvait posséder… Du moins, pas encore parce qu'il était bien décider à le dominer dans le futur.

Décidant d'enfin abréger les souffrances du jeune homme, Odin s'approcha de lui et frôla sa nuque de son doigt, signe qu'il reconnaissait sa soumission et qu'il pouvait se détendre un peu mais sans quitter sa position à genoux. Ce que Tony comprit et il se permit enfin de respirer.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais d'abord te parler de ce que j'attends du futur époux de mon fils et en connaitre un peu plus sur toi et ton éducation. Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans la famille royale s'il n'en a pas les standings. Par contre, je suis prêt à me montrer magnanime si je trouve que tu as un bon potentiel et t'accorder quelques leçons avant le mariage. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui motivait le roi mais il était sûr que cette proposition n'était pas faite à tous les prétendants. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait bien son père ? Ou pour continuer à bénéficier des faveurs de Stark Industrie ? Difficile à dire pour le moment…

Mais le roi interrompit ses questionnements internes et reprenant d'une voix ferme.

\- Alors commençons. Mon fils sera le futur roi et il ne peut se lier avec une personne du bas peuple. Ce que tu n'es pas, heureusement. Non, il lui faut quelqu'un qui connaisse un minimum la Cour Royale, les fonctionnements et la position de chacun dans celle-ci. Savoir un minimum se défendre, connaitre les règles qui régit la noblesse et le plus important, savoir tenir son rang. L'Omega du Prince devra se comporter comme telle et être une parfaite petite épouse modèle. Obéissant, discret, parfait maître de maison et remplir tous les devoirs conjugales. Bien sûr, il n'aura pas le droit de travailler donc toute succession dans ce sens se verra remis à son mari et tout ce qu'on attend du conjoint ou conjointe du Prince, c'est de fournir un héritier et tenir son rang derrière le futur roi. Comprends-tu ?

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

À cet instant, Tony compris bien mieux pourquoi le roi était si clément avec sa famille et pourquoi il avait le droit à un peu d'aide si nécessaire. Le roi se fichait pas mal de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la direction de Stark Industrie, les milliards qu'elle brassait chaque jour et son expansion dans le monde moderne. Si c'était encore possible, Tony se sentit encore plus humilié. Cette rencontre avec le Prince était truquée depuis le début et le roi ferait son possible pour que Thor le choisisse lui à la fin. Les autres n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à l'empire financier que possédait son père.

Fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, il retint un soupir en se reconcentrant sur le discours du roi.

\- Je pourrais expliquer encore des heures ce que j'attends de toi mais le temps nous manque et la rencontre avec Thor n'est que dans quelques minutes maintenant alors je veux connaitre ton éducation. Bien sûr, j'en ai beaucoup entendu de la part de ton père et je sais que tu as de très bonne disposition pour être Prince consort, mais je veux entendre ton point de vue.

Son père lui ayant déjà expliqué cela, Tony se lança dans son discours soigneusement préparé à l'avance et essaya de garder une voix monocorde et indifférente. Il parla de tous ses cours particuliers, les langues qu'il maîtrisait, les sports qu'il pratiquait mais surtout, toutes ses connaissances sur la royauté. Et grâce à son père qui faisait partie des conseillers particulier du roi, il en savait un rayon sur les intrigues à la Cour, les règles à respecter et le rang de chaque personne un tant soit peu importante dans ce pays.

Autant dire qu'Odin était impressionné. En plus d'être magnifique à regarder, cet Omega avait un cerveau qu'il savait utiliser… Mais selon son avis, Anthony Stark n'avait pas tout dit de son enseignement particulier. Howard ne pouvait pas permettre de voir son fils et unique héritier s'écraser à cause de sa condition alors il devait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le disait sur la manipulation des plus puissant mais il n'avait pas la moindre preuve de cela… Anthony s'était bien gardé de l'avouer. Mais dans tous les cas, Odin se demandait en boucle pourquoi ce jeune homme n'était pas né plus tôt, spécialement pour lui. Bien qu'il aime sa douce femme, il aurait préféré se lier avec l'héritier Stark qui était tout simplement parfait.

Mais ne pouvant tergiverser plus longtemps, Odin prit la parole dès que la voix de l'Omega se fut éteinte.

\- Je vois que ton père t'a bien appris, c'est très bien. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir en discuter plus longuement avec toi mais il est temps de faire les présentations avec mon fils alors si tu veux bien te relever, nous allons le rejoindre.

Tony s'exécuta dans la seconde, les jambes et le dos un peu raides ainsi que les genoux douloureux. Malgré la souffrance de son corps, il garda la bouche close, se contentant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la porte. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, il se retrouva dans une étreinte non désiré, le roi le tenant serré contre lui avec force.

Il lâcha un gémissement de peur et ferma les yeux, ne voulant voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il retint difficilement le frisson de dégoût qui voulait lui parcourir le corps quand la voix qui se voulait sensuelle du roi se fit entendre tout contre son oreille.

\- Anthony… si tu savais à quel point ton odeur me rend fou… Depuis que tu es entré dans cette salle, je ne rêve que de t'allonger et voler ta si douce virginité. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage qu'elle soit là parce que si tu ne l'étais plus, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. À quatre pattes sur le sol, les cuisses écartées et ma queue au plus profond de toi. Je me serais nourri de tes cris et de ton corps et j'aurais finalement déclaré que tu n'étais pas apte à gouverner auprès de mon fils. Comme cela, libre de toute obligation j'aurai pu t'enfermer dans mon harem où tu aurais été le joyau de ma collection… C'est vraiment dommage… Mais ne t'en fait pas, après ton mariage, personne ne saura jamais si tu trompes ton mari. Et je compte bien en profiter, mon bel Omega.

Se collant un peu plus au corps contre lui pour bien lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Odin finit par s'écarter après un rapide baiser sur la nuque. Tony, de son côté, était complètement blême. Finalement, il s'était trompé un peu plus tôt. Odin ne le voulait pas dans la famille seulement pour l'entreprise Stark, il le voulait aussi pour son corps. L'érection collée contre ses fesses avait été parfaitement explicite tout comme les menaces pas du tout sous-entendu. Le roi le voulait pour lui et rien ne pourrait le sauver de ça. Personne. Jamais. Il allait devoir y passer et rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible alors que son père se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il devait rencontrer le Prince dans quelques minutes. Un peu difficilement, il ravala ses larmes et se composa un masque d'indifférence pendant qu'il suivait le roi vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, Odin se tourna vers lui avec une lueur sadique dans le regard alors qu'il lui murmurait.

\- C'est bien, cache tes émotions et n'oublie pas une chose. Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, rien ni personne ne pourra te cacher de moi, est-ce tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

\- Bon petit.

Et le roi avait ensuite ouvert la porte, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Howard patienter en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. Apparemment inquiet de ce qui se passait dans la salle du trône.

\- Howard, je suis positivement ravi de votre fils. Il ferait un Prince Consort parfait pour Thor et j'espère fortement pouvoir l'accueillir dans la famille.

\- Je l'espère aussi, Monseigneur.

Mais aucun des deux ne virent Tony, un peu en retrait, retenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes en frissonnant de peur. Il venait d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions et qu'importe ses actions, il finirait mangé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible pour lui.

 **OoOoO**

À l'instant même où Thor ouvrit les yeux, il sut que ce serait une journée épuisante. Cela faisait peut-être plus de trois mois que cette journée était programmée mais rien n'avait pu empêcher la pression de monter lentement et ce matin, l'angoisse était à son comble. Il n'avait que très peu dormit et la seule fois où le sommeil l'avait emporté, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar sur ce qui l'attendait pour la journée. Son père, sa mère, ses amis et même son frère avait essayé de le réconforter en lui vantant les bienfaits de se lier mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se marier et encore moins avec un ou une parfait(e) inconnu(e). Il voulait rester libre, avoir des relations avec qui il voulait sans jamais se poser. Il voulait continuer ses frasques, ses batailles avec ses amis et ses beuveries sans se soucier de la fidélité ou le devoir qu'était d'engendrer un héritier.

Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix et s'il voulait monter sur le trône, il devait être lié. Alors pour cela, son père avait organisé cette journée. Le palais allait donc accueillir des centaines de jeunes hommes et femmes venus du monde entier et qui ne voulait tous qu'une chose, se lier avec lui pour accéder au trône. Si son père avait déjà fait un tri en n'accordant l'accès qu'au plus méritant et mieux éduqué, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y en avait encore beaucoup trop et Thor n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'en sortir.

Ce fut pour toutes ses raisons qu'il refusa de se lever quand le sommeil l'eut déserté. Mais ne voulant baisser les bras, il se contenta de se retourner sur le bras, passer bras sous l'oreiller et enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, priant pour que sa mère l'ait oublié.

Son rêve ne se réalisa pas. À son plus grand désespoir.

Il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'une tornade entra dans sa chambre pour l'y déloger sans aucune considération pour lui. Il ne put même pas protester qu'il se fit tirer hors du lit, envoyer dans la salle de bain pour un bon bain et alors qu'il allait sortir pour prendre des vêtements, la tornade, alias sa mère bien aimé, lui envoya pratiquement à la figure de quoi s'habiller avant de le pousser une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'eau. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle l'accompagna pour être sûre qu'il ne mette pas utilement trop de temps pour essayer d'échapper à la corvée. Une fois satisfaite de sa tenue, elle entreprit alors de le coiffer avant de le tirer hors de ses appartements pour un petit déjeuné qui allait être frugal, le temps pressait.

Le tout n'avait mis qu'un quart d'heure mais avec la volonté et la poigne de fer de sa mère, il fut près en un rien de temps.

Mais alors qu'il avalait ses pancakes sous l'œil vigilant de la reine, il une chose lui saura aux yeux. Ou du moins, c'est plutôt une absence qui se faisait remarquer à cette table. Son père d'abord mais c'était normal, il faisait passer un dernier entretient avec ce qu'il savait être des membres important de la Cour, donc il était normal qu'il ne soit pas là mais il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. Son petit-frère. Loki, qui pourtant ne ratait jamais le petit-déjeuner étant toujours le premier levé, n'était pas là.

En fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa mère.

\- Où est Loki ?

Bon, il n'était plus vraiment proche de son frère depuis quelques années mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et ne pas le voir comme à son habitude était étrange. Loki était assez routinier donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas là présentement. À moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il ne sortait jamais… Ou alors, il était malade…

Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Il a déjà déjeuné et il doit s'être enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Tu connais ton frère, il n'y a que les livres qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux et il ne supporte pas la foule. Il a sans doute voulu se cacher avant l'arrivée de tes prétendants.

\- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

\- Il est 9h40, donc une petite vingtaine de minute. Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Alors dépêche-toi.

Frigga savait qu'elle aurait dû garder son fils ici, avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser une visite à son frère. Elle souffrait tellement de les voir si éloigné et étranger l'un à l'autre qu'elle ne pouvait lui dénier cette demande. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ils arriveraient à se rapprocher…

Bien loin des préoccupations de sa mère, Thor courait presque vers la bibliothèque, voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec son frère avant l'inévitable journée auprès des prétendants. Et, malgré son empressement, il ralenti considérablement l'allure dès qu'il eut passé les portes de l'antre favorite de son frère. Il se rappelait encore l'engueulade de Loki le jour où il avait déboulé dans la bibliothèque en courant, bousculant au passage une étagère qui s'était écroulée, manquant de peu son frère. Celui-ci avait alors piqué une crise mémorable et Thor en était ressorti avec une trace persistante sur la joue. Depuis, il n'osait plus courir dans le château, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle fois les foudres de Loki.

Comme l'avis dit sa mère, il trouva son frère assis dans un fauteuil, près d'une fenêtre, plongé dans un épais grimoire que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé ouvrir. Doucement, il s'approcha et prit le siège en face de lui, ne brisant pas le silence. Une autre chose qu'il avait appris avec Loki, ne jamais interrompre sa lecture sous peine de ne recevoir que son indifférence. Et quand Loki vous ignorait, c'était encore pire que ses colères.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Thor ? Tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire de plus intéressant que me regarder lire ?

\- Je voulais voir mon frère.

\- Et pourquoi ? Jusque-là, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi.

Cette phrase faisait mal mais Thor ne le contredit pas. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les bancs de l'école, il négligeait un peu son frère. Il avait bien essayé de le mêler un peu à son groupe d'amis et l'emmener à la chasse ou autre mais Loki était trop solitaire pour se construire une amitié avec d'autre. Sans oublié l'hostilité entre lui et le Trio Palatin et Sif. À eux cinq, ils n'arrivaient pas s'entendre et Thor avait dû choisir. Malheureusement pour Loki, il ne l'avait pas choisi mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le chagriner. À la place, il avait commencé à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour y lire tous les livres avant son 22ème anniversaire.

\- J'aimerais que tu passes la journée avec moi. Pour m'aider et me soutenir dans mon choix et comme ça tu pourras aussi te préparer psychologiquement à cette épreuve pour le jour où ce sera ton tour.

Loki releva la tête pour la première fois depuis que son frère était entré et darda sur lui son regard émeraude, levant seulement un sourcil aristocratique avant de reprendre.

\- Ça ne sera jamais mon tour.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sûr qu'un jour, ton tour viendra. Père ne te laissera jamais vivre comme un célibataire endurci. Il cherchera par tous les moyens à te lier.

\- Oui. Mais je n'aurais pas le choix, contrairement à toi. Père me trouvera sans doute un Omega docile et fortuné et il me forcera à l'épouser pour pouvoir bénéficier de sa fortune et qu'importe s'il n'ait pas à mon gout, je n'aurais pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Loki. Père ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place… C'est ce qu'il fait toujours avec moi.

\- Loki…

\- Non Thor. Tu ne le veux pas le voir mais c'est comme ça, je ne fais pas parti de cette famille. La preuve étant, Père m'a interdit d'approcher la cérémonie et je n'ai en aucun droit de même porter un regard sur ton futur lié avant le mariage. Alors je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard.

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire jeter, Thor lança un regard de souffrance envers son frère mais celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, de nouveau plongé dans son livre. Contrarié, il finit par se lever et retourna auprès de sa mère, méditant sur les derniers mots que Loki lui avait pratiquement lancés à la figure.

 **OoOoO**

Long, ennuyeux, fastidieux, rébarbatif… Thor avait des tonnes de qualificatifs pour désigner ce qu'il vivait mais aucun d'eux n'étaient flatteurs. Cette rencontre n'avait absolument rien d'un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Les hommes et femmes se pressaient devant lui, minaudant, battant des cils et le flattant mais si au début, c'était agréable au bout du dixième, c'était lourd et au vingtième, il avait des envies de meurtre. Et ce n'était que le début…

À ce stade, il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait tout vu. Des Omega de tous genres, tous horizons et tous différents. Certains lui faisaient une bonne impression, d'autre pas du tout et si au début il avait été réticent, il avait fini par demander un bloc note parce qu'il avait dû mal à se souvenir de tout le monde. Les visages se confondaient, il ne savait plus qui avait dit quoi et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'arracher les cheveux. Sa mère semblait compatir à son malheur mais son père, un peu plus loin dans son coin, semblait, lui, plutôt fier de voir cette étalage de soumis. Thor n'en pouvait plus…

Il était maintenant 19h48, il avait presque finit les entretiens et autant dire qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir des visages des premiers. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir vu quelques beaux spécimens mais à force d'en voir défiler, tous les visages se mélangeaient et il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du précédent. Mais le pire restait ça, il avait à peine pu manger le midi pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement avant de retourner devant le défilé. Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir mais son père l'avait rattrapé avant même qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte principale, le renvoyant prestement à sa place pour une nouvelle salve de prétendant.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il allait rouvrir la porte dérobé qui menait dans la salle de bal, réaménagée pour l'occasion en salle de speed-dating, il trouva un jeune homme, un Omega, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, adossé au mur, semblant se cacher.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Intrigué de voir un Omega loin de la salle d'attente prévu pour eux, il s'approcha de lui lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tellement lentement et silencieusement qu'il le fit sursauter. Le jeune homme releva brutalement la tête, l'air terrifié avant de se calmer en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Portant une main à son cœur, il baissa les yeux et murmura d'une voix mélodieuse._

 _\- Mon Prince… Je ne vous avez pas vu. Navré de vous avoir dérangé, je vais retourner à ma place._

 _Et alors qu'il tournait les talons, Thor le rattrapa, intrigué par l'Omega. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le détailler plus attentivement mais le peu qu'il en voyait été déjà prometteur._

 _\- Puis-je vous demandé pourquoi vous l'avez déserté en premier lieu ?_

 _L'Omega se retourna, n'osant toujours pas relever les yeux mais ses joues semblaient plus rouges qu'il y a quelques secondes. Apparemment, il était gêné mais, malgré ses réticences, il consenti quand même à répondre. Pas qu'il est le choix, de toute façon…_

 _\- Je… Je ne supportais plus d'être dans la même pièce que tous les autres… Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde… Et leurs minauderies étaient insupportables… Ils s'imaginaient déjà tous votre époux et se disputaient entre eux, vantant leurs qualités et comparant vos paroles pour savoir qui vous avez tapé dans l'œil. Je suis même sûr que quelques-uns ont déjà prévu dans les moindres détails le meurtre du futur élu. Je trouve ça pathétique._

 _Thor était subjugué par le franc parlé de l'Omega. Jusque-là, il avait bien été le premier à lui parler franchement, sans flatterie, juste la vérité cru. C'était rafraîchissant mais alors qu'il allait lui demander son nom, l'Omega reprit avec un léger sourire en coin._

 _\- Vous devriez y aller, mon Prince. Ils vous attendent et je ne voudrais pas être la source de votre retard._

 _Il s'écarta de Thor et sans lui accorder un regard, il tourna les talons mais avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir, le Prince entendit clairement._

 _\- On se revoit plus tard…_

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

Autant dire que ce jeune homme lui avait fait une bonne impression mais jusque-là, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu et son impatience se faisait ressentir. Tellement que son Père commençait à s'agacer de le voir si dissipé. C'était son avenir qui se jouait et son fils semblait dans les nuages, accordant à peine son attention à une jeune femme plutôt ravissante qui ne faisait que le complimenter sans jamais parler d'elle. Navrant comment même les esprits les plus brillants pouvaient devenir stupides quand il s'agissait d'un mariage… La seule perspective de les faire devenir son époux les faisait perdre leur intelligence et au lieu de miser sur le cerveau, ils préféraient la flatterie éhontée. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, les cajoleries, il en avait par-dessus la tête.

Mais alors qu'il désespérait de trouver le petit Omega qui l'intéressait, son père introduit le dernier prétendant. Sa première pensée fut le soulagement, ce qui se traduisit par un long soupir de bonheur et une position un peu plus avachit dans sa chaise. Un comportement rien de bien princier mais il n'en n'avait que faire. Il en avait marre de cette journée et voulait qu'elle se termine. Ensuite, alors qu'il se donnait mentalement du courage pour le dernier Omega, il fut surpris par la petite voix mélodieuse qui le saluait. Il releva brutalement la tête pour voir celui qu'il cherchait depuis que les entretient avaient repris à la suite du déjeuner.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait, plus alerte et souriant que précédemment.

 **OoOoO**

Tony aussi passait aussi une très mauvaise journée.

Juste après l'entretien privé avec le roi, il avait été conduit, seul et sans son père, dans une vaste pièce où attendait déjà une petite centaine de personne, homme et femme confondu et tous dans la vingtaine, ou un peu moins. Visiblement, c'était la salle d'attente où tous attendait avant d'être appelé. Et quand le défilé avait débuté, Tony pensa avoir atteint le fond du gouffre.

Les personnes présentent avaient toutes étaient choisies par le roi dans un entretien privé, ils avaient tous des qualités, tous une éducation strict provenant de la noblesse et des connaissances en politique qui devraient les aider mais pourtant, la plupart se comportait comme des adolescentes remplie d'hormones devant leur star préféré. Il n'y avait plus aucune classe, aucune intelligence, juste des cris hystériques, des pleurs et une attente insoutenable. Seuls certains, comme Tony, restaient dans leur coin en regardant la débâcle devant eux mais sans jamais essayé de se lier. Après tous, c'était censé être une compétition.

Tony avait bien essayé de fuir à un moment, juste pour être au calme mais il avait été surpris par le prince lui-même. Une rencontre agréable d'ailleurs. Grand, fort et athlétique, le Prince Thor était plutôt agréable à regarder avec ses longs cheveux blond doré et ses yeux d'un joli bleu. Pas vraiment le style de Tony mais il appréciait quand même la virilité qui se dégageait de lui.

Alors, profitant d'être seul pour commencer le jeu de séduction, Tony avait mis en pratique un des conseils de son père. La franchise et le mystère. C'était quitte-ou-double. Soit le prince serait intrigué et chercherait après lui, soit il n'apprécierait pas côté un peu rebelle et là, Tony devrait choisir une autre technique pour attirer le prince dans ses filets. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Après cette rencontre impromptue, le reste de la journée avait été morne. Il savait passer en dernier, étant le dernier arrivé, alors il se contentait de regarder les Omega sortir un à un, quittant la pièce en étant stressé de la future rencontre avant de revenir en rayonnant et babillant. Et c'était la même chose à chaque fois, dès qu'il y avait un retour, tous se jetait sur cette personne pour lui arracher les moindres petits détails, comparant avec eux-mêmes. Et les seuls qui avaient osé dire non à cet interrogatoire se voyaient insulter de tous les noms. Une véritable bande de furie…

Quand se fut enfin son tour, il courut presque hors de la salle pour éviter d'être la prochaine cible de cette bande d'Omega surexcité. C'était des dangers public et lui tenait à sa vie. Alors il suivit le garde d'un pas pressé pendant que celui-ci le menait vers la salle de bal. Il resta silencieux pendant toute la promenade dans le palais, satisfait de passer enfin mais aussi un peu angoissé. Il avait beau se douter que ce serait lui qui serait choisi au final, il ressentait quand même une pointe de peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait s'il n'arrivait pas à séduire le prince ?

Mais toute peur s'envola quand il se fut assis sur le siège face au prince. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées mais à l'instant même où il fit savoir sa présence, le prince sembla s'illuminé.

Il lui avait donc fait bonne impression. À retenir.

 **OoOoO**

Odin était plutôt content de cette journée et plus particulièrement du jeune Stark. Thor avait l'air d'être sous son charme, ce qui était une bonne chose. Comme cela, il n'aurait pas essayé de manipuler son fils pour qu'il choisisse cet Omega en particulier. Ça aurait sans doute été long et fastidieux, son fils pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il voulait quelque chose. Mais apparemment, il n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver là, heureusement.

Mais pour être sûr, il préféra demander confirmation.

\- Thor, tu en sûr de ton choix ?

\- Pourquoi me le redemander encore, Père ? Oui, Anthony Stark est celui que je veux.

\- D'accord. Je vais alors l'annoncer à l'heureux élu.

Quittant la pièce avant que Thor ne puisse changer d'avis, Odin prit la direction de la salle d'attente, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et en se frottant les mains d'impatience. Bientôt il aurait les rênes de Stark Industrie et ses rêves de grandeur se réaliseraient enfin. Et par-dessus tout, il allait pouvoir posséder ce corps qui l'obsédait depuis ce matin. Non… Anthony Stark n'avait plus la moindre chance de s'échapper…

Quand il fut dans la salle en question il prit quelques secondes pour se délecter des regards sur lui, lui-même bavant presque devant cette étalage de soumis tous plus alléchant les uns que les autres mais seul un l'attirait réellement.

\- Anthony Stark.

L'Omega appelé se leva et s'approcha, l'air pas du tout surpris d'entendre son nom. Après tout, les Stark était réputé pour leur intelligence, peut-être que le gamin avait compris pourquoi il avait été choisi. Tant pis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien dire à personne sans risquer sa liberté et sa place auprès de son fils. Il était donc complétement muselé, il n'avait rien à craindre pour son plan parfait.

Souriant comme tout père normal devant le fiancé de son fils, il prit la main du jeune Omega, la caressant sensuellement sans que personne ne le voit et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

\- Félicitation Anthony Stark, tu es désormais le Prince Consort, futur époux du prince, l'héritier légitime du trône d'Asgard. Agenouillez-vous tous devant votre futur souverain.

Obéissant à l'ordre mais de mauvaises grâces devant la preuve flagrante de leur défaite, tous les prétendants se mirent à genoux pour saluer la future reine. Parce que même en étant un homme, tout Omega mâle marié à l'héritier du trône était considéré comme une reine. Après tout, il était celui qui porterait l'enfant.

Tony, lui, ne rêvait que de s'en aller d'ici pour le jamais en revenir mais il ne pouvait pas. Le piège venait de se refermer complètement sur lui, le piégeant plus efficacement que n'importe quel piège à ours. Dans une impasse sans porte dérobé, le jeune Omega se contenta alors de rester stoïque, affichant seulement sur son beau visage une façade d'indifférence avec une pointe de joie, montrant ainsi l'image d'un futur souverain qui aimait sa dominance sur le peuple. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas mais à partir de maintenant, il devrait montrer une image parfaite de lui, qu'importe ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

Le roi avait l'air fier de ce qu'il voyait parce que la prise sur sa main se resserra mais Tony fit semblant de rien, se plaçant seulement près de son futur beau-père alors qui celui-ci allait donner ses dernières indications pour enfin clore cette journée qui n'en finissait pas.

\- Moi, Odin, Roi d'Asgard, vous remercie au nom de mon fils pour votre présence et votre participation à cette journée qui marquera un tournant dans la vie de Thor. J'ai été ravis de tous vous rencontrer et espère garder le contact avec vous, vous êtes tous de jeunes Omega très prometteurs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un vainqueur.

Le roi eut l'air affligé par ce fait mais seuls les yeux avertis pouvaient voir qu'il ne l'était en aucun cas. Son amusement avait juste été comblé de voir autant de soumis venir, l'espoir dans les yeux, alors que dès le début, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. C'était du sadisme pur et simple mais Tony garda sa bouche résolument fermé, l'air faussement attentif au discours mielleux et mensonger du roi.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous quitter. Le prince attend impatiemment son fiancé pour qu'ils apprennent enfin à faire connaissance plus amplement et dans de meilleures conditions. Mais juste avant de partir, j'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur. Je vous serez gré de bien vouloir tenir votre langue jusqu'à l'annonce officiel qui se tiendra la semaine prochaine, lors du bal annuel qui célèbre l'anniversaire de Thor. Vous y êtes bien sûr tous convié si vous le voulez. Merci à tous pour votre participation et bonne continuation.

Sur ces mots, Odin tourna les talons et emmena Tony dans son sillage, le conduisant jusqu'à sa femme et son fils. À partir de là, c'est eux qui allaient s'occuper de l'Omega. Odin n'avait plus vraiment de raison valide pour la garder près de lui. Ce qui était bien dommage…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Majestueux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire les appartements dans lesquels il se trouvait. Même le manoir Stark ne pouvait rivaliser avec le luxe et l'extravagance de cette pièce. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les appartements du roi, seulement ceux, temporaires, du fiancé de l'héritier. Les futurs époux n'ayant pas le droit de consommer l'union avant le mariage, ils avaient chacun leur appartement, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'au mariage. Mais pour protéger la vertu de l'Omega, des Alpha déjà liés étaient posté devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer sans permission.

Après l'annonce du choix de Thor, Odin l'avait laissé avec Frigga et Thor qui n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour lui faire visiter le palais. Enfin, seulement les pièces principales parce qu'il était tard et tous étaient épuisés psychologiquement par cette journée. Il était passé par quelques salons, salle à manger, salle de bal, cuisine, salle de musique et quelques autres mais il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Son cerveau avait seulement enregistré le chemin et ce qu'était les pièces montrées mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser la décoration ou d'autres détails superficiels. Il verrait cela plus tard quand il ne serait pas en train de dormir debout.

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant tous dans les appartements privés du fiancé. Frigga ayant vu sa fatigue, l'y avait emmené mais Tony ne pouvait se poser sans avoir au moins fait le tour des pièces. Et s'il fallait bien avouer que les appartements étaient spacieux et luxueux, la décoration n'était pas vraiment aux goûts de l'Omega. Trop d'or, trop d'étalage inutile de richesse, trop de faste… Ça en faisait limite mal aux yeux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait vivre ici pour les six prochains mois que dureraient ses fiançailles.

Satisfait de sa visite, il s'approcha de ses bagages qui avaient été déposé au pied du lit et qui n'attendait que d'être déballé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir, Frigga rompit le silence qui c'était installé pendant la découverte des lieux.

\- Je me doute de votre état de fatigue donc le repas vous a été livré dans votre salon privé. Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher immédiatement après. À partir de demain et jusqu'à l'officialisation de vos fiançailles, vous allez avoir plein de chose à apprendre et, pour cela, vous devrez être en pleine forme.

\- Je ferais selon vos dires.

La reine hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de prendre congé, laissant Thor et Tony seuls. Un peu gêné, aucun des deux ne fit de mouvements pendant plusieurs secondes, se satisfaisant de seulement se regarder avec embarras. Mais finalement, ce fut le prince qui se reprit le plus vite. Il esquissa un pas, puis l'autre vers son désormais fiancé et, en parfait gentleman, lui fit un baise-main pour le saluer comme il se doit.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et si vous avez le moindre problème, ma chambre se trouve juste en face.

\- Je prends note. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, mon Prince.

Effectuant à son tour une légère révérence mais les joues rougies par l'embarras, Tony reconduit ensuite Thor à la porte pour le saluer une dernière fois avant de s'enfermer. Il avait beau savoir que des gardes surveillaient sa porte, il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant et préférait fermer à clé. Une fois fait, il retourna à sa valise pour prendre son pyjama, se changea et prit la direction du salon pour dîner. Le repas ayant déjà tout préparé, il se hâta de le manger avant d'aller se coucher. La fatigue l'emportant, il décida de ne se laver que le lendemain et à peine allongé sur le grand lit confortable, il se laissa dériver au pays des rêves, décompressant après cette journée plus que stressante pour le pauvre Omega qu'il était.

 **OoOoO**

Et comme l'avait dit Frigga, la semaine suivante se fit au pas de course.

Bien qu'il ait déjà un nombre incroyable de connaissance sur la vie au palais grâce à son père, il lui en manquait toujours et Frigga avait été dépêchée pour combler ses lacunes. Ce qu'il apprenait surtout, c'était la vie au palais. Etant la futur reine, lors de la monté de Thor sur le trône, il serait de son devoir de s'occuper de la bonne marche du palais. Tout ce qui concernait les fêtes, bals, Garden Party mais aussi la décoration, le choix des domestiques et l'accueil des invités, tout cela seraient alors sous sa responsabilité. Et visiblement, c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

Il devait connaitre le palais sur le bout des doigts, chaque salon, chambre, placard à balais, cellule dans les cachots et même tous les passages secrets. Il devait savoir où chaque chose se trouvait, quel domestique s'occupait de quel secteur et connaitre chaque employé pour une meilleure cohésion. Et plus d'une fois, Tony béni son intelligence et sa mémoire eidétique parce que sinon, une semaine n'aurait jamais été suffisante pour retenir un quart de tout ce que Frigga lui avait montré et appris.

Mais, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué pendant cette semaine marathon, c'était l'absence de Thor. S'il n'était pas en leçon avec son père pour apprendre la gouvernance d'Asgard et des pays conquît, il était avec ses amis, que Tony n'avait pas encore rencontrés. Les futurs époux ne se voyaient que pendant le repas et Tony avait l'impression que Thor essayait plus de le fuir qu'autre chose. Ils n'étaient jamais assis l'un en face de l'autre ou à coté, et la distance empêchait toute discussion. À vrai, la discussion avait l'air proscrite pendant les repas parce que les seules fois où des mots s'élevaient, c'étaient à l'initiative du roi. Donc les repas étaient bien mornes…

Mais sinon, Tony avait bien essayé une ou deux fois de parler avec Thor quand ils n'avaient plus d'obligation, donc généralement après le repas du soir mais le prince avait à chaque fois réussi à s'esquiver. S'impatientant, il en avait parlé avec Frigga qui lui avait alors avoué que son fils n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se marier et qu'il ne prenait pas très bien sa nouvelle situation. Comprenant la situation de son fiancé, étant dans la même, Tony avait finalement abandonné l'idée de lui parler et maintenant, à chaque période de libre, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, soit pour lire, soit pour dessiner. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire…

 **OoOoO**

Quand le bal arriva enfin, Tony ressentit un mélange entre soulagement et monté de stress. Il avait toujours détesté les bals et autres fêtes qui l'obligeaient à devoir se sociabiliser avec des gens qui ne faisaient que lui lécher les bottes pour ensuite entrer dans les faveurs de son père. Il devait passer des heures à sourire, faire semblant de s'intéresser à des personnalités qui se croyaient intelligentes alors qu'il n'en était rien, mais le pire restait dans la danse. Tous les membres un tant soit peu riche que son père invitait, s'il avait un fils Alpha ou Bêta, se sentaient obligé de l'approcher avec condescendance pour essayer de le caser avec leurs rejetons qui, la plupart du temps, avaient l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge mort et la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros qui chargeait. Pour Tony, s'était un véritable cauchemar.

Mais pourtant, il ressentit quand même un brin de soulagement car cela signifiait que les fiançailles allaient enfin être connues du grand public et il pourrait alors se balader dans le palais autant qu'il le voudrait sans chaperon. Jusqu'ici, personne –à part les domestiques, mais eux ne comptaient pas vraiment– ne devait savoir qu'il avait été celui choisi alors sa visite du palais avec la reine avait été fait, soit tôt le matin, quand personne n'était encore vraiment lever, soit avec l'aide des passages secrets pour ne pas être vu dans les couloirs.

Cette mesure de protection était prise pour éviter qu'un ennemi du prince, apprenant l'identité du futur fiancé, décide de venir le ravir avant la proclamation officielle du futur mariage. Parce qu'il était monnaie courante de voir des Alpha essayer de voler des Omega a d'autres et si c'était autorisé, après les fiançailles, il était très mal vu de courtiser un Omega déjà promis officiellement. Donc avant le bal et l'annonce du choix de Thor, Tony avait dû être confiné avec seulement quelques contacts pour éviter d'être enlevé et lié de force.

Mais ça avait beau être pour sa sécurité, Tony n'avait pas vraiment aimé voir seulement les mêmes têtes pendant une semaine. Il aurait voulu pouvoir visiter plus amplement la bibliothèque qui l'appelait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle était si vaste et luxueuse que les livres à l'intérieur devaient valoir le coup d'œil. Pour lui qui ne jurait que par les connaissances, il rêvait de se remplir un peu plus la tête avec tout ce que contenait cette pièce. Et ce rêve était enfin à porter de main.

Ce fut donc avec des sentiments mitigés que Tony se prépara pour le fameux bal. Avec l'aide de ses deux gouvernantes attitrées, il enfila une tunique en soie sans manche arrivant à mi-cuisse, fendu sur les côtés pour plus d'aisance et col en V pour dévoiler un peu de se peau laiteuse, elle lui moulait agréablement le corps pour le mettre en valeur. D'un blanc pur, on pouvait y voir quelques motifs en arabesques brodés à la main avec des fils d'or, le tout rehaussé par pantalon bordeaux mettant en valeur ses longues jambes. Il portait aussi des bottes en cuir noir montante et des protèges bras assortis fait dans la même matière.

Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés comme à son habitude, dans un désordre ordonné qui lui donnait l'impression constante de sortir du lit. Il avait dû batailler ferme avec ses gouvernantes pour qu'elles acceptent cette coupe mais quand elles avaient vu le résultat, elles avaient été conquises. Et avec la touche finale, la fine couronne en or rappelant les motifs sur la tunique, Anthony Stark une merveille. Aucunes fioritures clinquantes, pas de vêtements croulant sous les matériaux coûteux et aucune touche de maquillage. Cet homme n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour paraître royal. Le peuple ne pouvait qu'être charmé par cette beauté naturelle.

Quand l'heure sonna, les gouvernantes de Tony durent presque le pousser pour qu'il quitte ses appartements. Réticent, il se fit jeter de sa chambre et manqua de tomber sur Thor qui sortait en même temps de la sienne. Les deux fiancés de dévisagèrent longuement en silence avant que leur regard aire sur la tenue de l'autre. Et Tony devait s'avouer que le prince était vraiment bien foutu comme ça. Son armure de cuir lui seyant au corps et dévoilant ses muscles agréablement développé, sa cape, de la même couleur que son pantalon, tombait autour de lui et lui conférant un air royal et avec sa couronne, Thor avait tout du prince qui allait conquérir le monde. C'en était presque excitant pour l'Omega.

De son côté, Thor n'en menait pas large non plus. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur le corps plus qu'appétissant de son Omega. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué, il avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour les courbes féminines mais là, il ne pouvait nier que Tony avait un corps à damner un saint. La tenue ne faisait que le mettre en valeur et l'espace d'un instant, Thor s'imagina tous les regards jaloux qu'il allait recevoir quand les convives verraient son fiancé. Son égo déjà bien gonflé enfla encore un peu plus et il avait soudainement hâte d'y être. Alors qu'avant, il craignait cette fête qui mettrait un terme définitif à son célibat et sa vie de charmeur de ses dames, il était soudainement excité d'y assister, juste pour pouvoir se venter.

Le bal sur le point de débuter, les invités ayant déjà tous rejoint la salle, il était temps pour le nouveau couple de faire son entré tant attendu. Et c'est, le Prince Thor, avec, accroché à son bras Anthony Stark, qui pénétrèrent d'un pas royal dans la pièce bondé. Naturellement, tous les convives s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le couple qui traversa sans un mot ni un regard la salle de bal pour monter sur l'estrade et une fois à la hauteur du roi, celui-ci s'exprima.

\- Les chers invités, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous voir tous réunis ici pour fêter deux grands événements. Pour commencer, l'anniversaire de mon cher fils, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 25ans.

Une clameur joyeuse s'éleva dans la salle mais le roi rétabli rapidement l'ordre pour pouvoir continuer son discours.

\- Et comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit d'un anniversaire particulier. Il est de coutume dans la famille royale qu'à l'âge de 25ans, le prince héritier ait l'obligation de se marier dans l'année. C'est donc pour cela que je profite de ce bal pour vous présenter la future reine du Royaume d'Asgard. Anthony Stark, Omega, fils et héritier de Lord Howard Stark et fiancé du Prince Thor.

Et sous l'œil satisfait du roi, l'ensemble des invités s'inclinèrent pour montrer leur respect à leur futur souverain, le reconnaissant ainsi comme supérieur à eux et digne de son nouveau statut.

Thor était plutôt fier de voir cette marque de soumission de la part de son peuple et il ne pouvait attendre d'être roi pour le voir s'agenouiller devant lui. Mais à côté de lui, Tony était plutôt mal à l'aise d'être le sujet principal des regards. Maintenant que le bal était officiellement lancé, il ne l'entendait peut-être pas mais il savait que la plupart des discussions partaient sur lui. C'était un peu embarrassant, tous ses faits et gestes seraient observés, décortiqués et analysés pour ensuite être colporté à travers le pays. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur et c'était un peu stressant.

Et comme il était de tradition que ce soit les hôtes qui ouvre le bal avec la première danse, se fut Thor, dirigeant son fiancé d'un bras dans le dos, qui descendit de l'estrade pour prendre place sur la piste. Une musique douce s'éleva et les deux fiancés, les yeux dans les yeux et un léger sourire aux lèvres, commencèrent à se mouvoir avec grâce au rythme des notes qui se diffusaient dans la salle.

Un immense cercle s'était formé au centre et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le prince et son fiancé. Ensemble, ils dansèrent de longues minutes, ne se quittant jamais des yeux et s'adaptant parfaitement au corps et aux mouvements de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air coupé du monde et très amoureux mais ce n'était qu'une façade, parce que ce que ne voyait pas les convives, c'étaient le petit sourire ironique qui ornait leurs lèvres à tous les deux. Ils n'avaient eu besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre, aucuns d'eux n'aimaient danser et ils ne se prêtaient au jeu que par obligation. Mais malgré ça, ils ne voulaient pour autant pas quitter la piste, sachant très bien ce qui arriverait une fois qu'ils seraient hors de la sécurité que la piste de danse leur offrait en ce moment-même.

Plongé dans la contemplation du Prince et son fiancé, personne, ou presque, ne remarqua un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude, caché dans l'ombre et son regard ne lâchant à aucun moment le plus jeune des fiancés. L'espace d'un instant, tout dans son être laissa transparaître sa jalousie et sa déception mais son masque d'indifférence et de froideur se remit rapidement en place et il quitta la pièce. Et comme s'il l'avait toujours su, Odin tourna son regard vers l'endroit que son plus jeune venait de quitter, une lueur malveillante sommeillant au fond des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire intérieurement que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes avant de reporter son attention sur Thor et Tony.

Malheureusement pour eux, la musique finit par s'arrêter et Thor et Tony, toujours face à face, n'osaient pas faire le moindre mouvement. Ce fut Tony, avec espièglerie, qui demanda en murmurant pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

\- Prêt à plonger dans la fausse aux lions ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu crois qu'ils le remarqueraient si on fuyait ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes les fiancés, ça ferait désordre si on disparaissait.

\- Dommage… Bon, quand faut y aller…

Alors avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort allant à la potence, les deux fiancés s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse et se fut comme un signal donné. Tout de suite après, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre une coupe de champagne, une dizaines d'invités se pressaient autour d'eux pour leur poser cent questions à la seconde. Thor et Tony échangèrent un regard déprimé, inspirèrent longuement pour se donner du courage et de la patience et chacun avec au faux sourire joyeux, commencèrent à répondre à certaines questions. D'autres en étant trop intimes ou déplacés pour qu'ils donnent des réponses à cette bandes de fouineurs avides de ragots.

La soirée risquait d'être longue…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Tony n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le lendemain même de ses fiançailles, alors que Thor avait une nouvelle fois disparu avec son groupe d'ami, Tony avait filé directement dans la bibliothèque après avoir pris un petit déjeuné frugal. Mais maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il se savait par où commencer. Il devait y avoir quelques milliers de livres sur un peu près tous les sujets existant alors c'était plutôt dur de n'en choisir qu'un seul. Il ne savait quoi prendre et alors qu'il parcourait des yeux l'étagère la plus proche, il s'avoua à lui-même que ça allait plus compliqué que prévu. En lisant seulement le titre d'une dizaine de livre, il avait déjà envie d'en lire la moitié.

Une légère moue étira ses lèvres et Tony décida de commencer par les sujets qui l'intéressaient le plus, puis pour la suite, il verrait en temps voulu.

Fier de son raisonnement, il partit à la recherche des ouvrages traitant du corps humain et comment l'héritage affectait l'organisme et les sens. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la biologie, pas autant que pour la mécanique ou la technologie, mais Odin ayant proscrit tous ce qui venait du monde extérieur, il doutait de trouver ici quoi que ce soit sur ces sujets. Et les seuls livres qui les traitaient étaient tous au manoir Stark mais Tony les avait déjà lu au moins une dizaine de fois chacun. Alors ne pouvant élargir ses connaissances sur la mécanique et la technologie, il préféra se rabattre sur un autre sujet tout aussi passionnant.

Parcourant les étagères en lisant chaque plaque, il se fit la réflexion que quelqu'un devrait faire un plan explicatif parce que chercher un livre ou une section en particulier dans ce labyrinthe revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. En plus, certains livres étant trop hauts pour Tony, ce qui lui compliquait encore la tache… À ce rythme, il allait devoir aller chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider, il ne s'en sortirait pas sinon...

Mais au moment où il allait vraiment finir par faire ce qu'il pensait déjà depuis dix minutes, il se retourna avec agacement pour tomber nez à nez, enfin plutôt nez à torse avec un homme. Dans un sursaut de panique, il recula de deux pas avec mécontentement pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'inconnu avant de marmonner plus pour lui-même.

\- Vous auriez pu vous annoncer, je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie…

En fronçant les sourcils, Tony détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Grand, bien plus grand que lui et musclé, mais pas comme Thor. Son corps semblait avoir été taillé tout en finesse et souplesse, dans une beauté froide. Un visage assez dur mais pourtant très agréable à regarder, une peau pâle, des cheveux ébènes cascadant jusqu'à son cou mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Tony, se fut ses yeux. De magnifiques émeraudes vibrantes où il aurait aimé se perdre pour ne jamais en sortir. Il était sûr que si cet homme souriait, il serait réellement magnifique.

Tony mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler les paroles de son père il y a quelques années. Thor avait un jeune frère pratiquement inconnu du grand public.

\- Vous… Vous êtes Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Alpha ne bougea que pour pencher la tête sur le côté, ne confirmant ou infirmant pas la théorie de Tony et se contentant de le détailler d'un œil attentif. Tony se sentait mal à l'aise d'être reluqué si ouvertement et le silence persistant commençait à l'angoisser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en faute alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Agacé du manque de réaction de l'Alpha, Tony croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je peux passer parce que je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire de plus important que de rester là, à regarder le blanc des yeux d'un type qui ne semble pas du tout disposé à communiquer.

\- Tu as toujours la langue aussi pendue ?

Tony manqua de sursauter une nouvelle fois quand il reçut enfin une réponse. Apparemment, il avait titillé un point sensible.

\- Oui, surtout si je suis angoissé. C'est plus fort que moi, faut que je parle pour évacuer. Maintenant que nous pouvons communiquer, je peux y aller ou je dois payer un droit de passage ?

Les yeux de Loki parurent se durcir à cette dernière réplique. Il n'avait visiblement pas du tout gouté à la plaisanterie et la colère sembla s'emparer de son corps. L'Alpha s'approcha lentement de l'Omega, toute sa fureur se déployant comme une aura sombre autour de lui et Tony dû utiliser chaque once de son self-control pour ne pas baisser les yeux et miauler en signe de soumission. Il refusait de se laisser malmener par cette homme alors il se força à garder le contact visuel, le défiant de déverser sa colère sur lui.

Loki sembla apprécier l'effort mais cela ne calma pas pour autant sa rage. Celle qu'il avait retenue depuis la journée des prétendants. Celle qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Celle qui s'emparait de son corps à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler du merveilleux fiancé de son frère. Cette rage qui ne semblait jamais se tarir mais qui venait juste d'atteindre un nouveau sommet en voyant Stark ici. C'était SON lieu de paix, SA bibliothèque, et ce parasite n'avait aucun droit de le déloger d'ici. Il lui volait déjà le peu qu'il lui restait, il refusait en plus de lui céder la bibliothèque alors que c'était le seul endroit dans ce foutu palais où il se sentait à sa place. Alors c'était peut-être exagéré mais dès qu'il avait vu Stark ici, il avait ressenti le besoin de déverser une partie de sa haine et peut-être ainsi le faire fuir pour reprendre le semblant de vie qu'il avait avant.

\- Tu es peut-être le fiancé du futur roi mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits pour autant. J'ai autant, sinon plus, la permission que toi d'être ici.

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour mériter autant de rage à son encontre mais cela avait le don de l'irriter. Il n'avait strictement rien fait pour être l'objet de la colère de Loki mais l'injustice de ce ressentiment lui donnait envie de se rebeller.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause ta présence dans la bibliothèque, juste ton corps qui me bloque le passage. Alors je ne demande qu'un seul petit pas sur le côté, libre à toi de choisir d'aller à droite ou à gauche, mais j'aimerais continuer mes recherches sans qu'on me souffle dans le cou. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je te gêne ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt du genre à aimer l'attention pourtant… C'est parce que je ne suis pas sous ton charme que tu joues les inaccessibles ?

La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit sous le choc et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le traitait comme cela, même son propre père insinuait qu'il aimait l'attention des hommes, mais depuis son arrivé au palais, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ses insinuations. Il savait que ce serait mal vu et qu'il pourrait perdre Thor, et donc, se retrouver sans protection face au harem du roi. C'était une motivation suffisante pour qu'il se tienne à carreau.

En serrant les poings, il lança un regard noir au plus jeune des princes.

\- Ce ne sont que des insinuations sans fondement ! Je n'ai jamais flirté avec qui que ce soit depuis le jour des prétendants, il y a une semaine.

\- Alors tu étais bien une putain avant tes fiançailles ? Thor est-il au courant ?

Loki eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il acculait l'Omega. Celui-ci semblait osciller entre colère et incompréhension et l'Alpha s'en délecta. Mais finalement, su fut la colère qui l'emporta car il s'exclama furieusement, les yeux brillant de rage. Loki devait s'avouer que comme ça, il était particulièrement appétissant.

\- Je ne suis pas une putain !

\- Je suis sûr que si. Une petite putain qui cherche l'argent là où il y en a…

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'argent ?! Je suis un Stark, j'ai plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour vivre dix vies.

\- Alors tu nies le besoin d'argent mais pas le fait d'être une putain ? Le ferais-tu gratuitement alors ? Juste pour le sexe ?

\- Je ne suis pas une putain !

L'Alpha éclata d'un rire sombre alors qu'il se penchait sur Tony pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas une putain. Non, ce que tu es, c'est la petite salope du futur roi qui dilapidera les caisses et se fera sauter par le petit personnel. Avoue-le, tu aimes le frisson et l'excitation de l'interdit et tu rêves de te faire posséder par tous les hommes que tu croises... Il n'y a que le sexe et le pouvoir qui t'attirent. Tu es une salope.

Tony lui aurait bien répondu par la négative avec, en plus, un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais autant être honnête, il ne faisait pas le poids. À la place, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un minimum et reprit avec une voix qui se voulait neutre.

\- Tu es un être répugnant. Alors je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point mais je m'en excuse. Si je t'ai offensé d'une quelconque manière, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part. J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse s'entendre mais visiblement ce ne sera sans doute jamais le cas alors on va seulement s'ignorer à partir de maintenant. Tu passes tes journées à la bibliothèque et moi, je veux profiter des livres alors on va faire un compromis. Je ne viendrais que pour prendre ou rapporter un livre, on ne se parle pas, on ne se regarde pas et tout ira bien entre nous.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Tony repoussa Loki pour passer et sortit de la bibliothèque en courant presque. Il reviendrait plus tard pour de la lecture, pour le moment il avait juste besoin de se défouler et grâce à Frigga, il savait où trouver ça. Au premier étage se trouvait une salle d'entrainement et s'il le voulait, il pouvait demander à l'un des gardiens des lieux une petite séance d'entrainement. Un peu d'escrime serait parfait pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et passer ses nerfs plus efficacement qu'en ruminant seul dans sa chambre.

Malheureusement, il commençait à avoir l'habitude depuis qu'il vivait dans ce palais. Entre Odin et Loki, l'humiliation et la gêne semblaient faire entièrement partie de lui. Il se sentait sans cesse rabaissé, malmené et délaissé et pour la première fois, il eut envie de pleurer sur son sort. Ce palais avait tout du cadeau empoisonné. De l'extérieur, tout semblait parfait, être le fiancé du futur roi, le pouvoir, l'argent, la renommée mais quand on s'approchait de plus près, la gangrène semblait s'infiltrer dans les moindres recoins, insufflant la colère et la rancœur dans les âmes et ne laissant derrière son passage que les émotions négatives et des comportements immoraux. Ça ne faisait peut-être qu'une semaine qu'il était là mais il commençait déjà à craindre pour le reste de son séjour. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survire.

Mais ne voulant pas se déprimer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Tony se donna deux claques mentales et prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement, bien décidé à se défouler avant le déjeuner qui allait sans doute se montrer aussi morne et ennuyant que les précédents.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ À** **suivre ! ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Je vous retrouve jeudi pour la suite !_


	2. Partie Deux

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, toutes critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre alors je suis heureuse de dire que ce chapitre a été corrigé donc merci à toi Louisa et j'espère que l'histoire t'a plu :D_

 _Sinon, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deux Frères, un choix.**

 **Partie 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Après l'incident de la bibliothèque, les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Matin, petit déjeuner avec Frigga à huit heures et demi, Odin étant déjà dans son bureau à l'heure où il se levait et Thor dormait encore. Ensuite, leçon sur la tenue d'un palais et préparation du mariage, puis déjeuner à midi en famille. Pour l'après-midi, c'était un peu plus varié, selon son état d'esprit, mais cela restait relativement identique : lecture, dessin ou entraînement à l'escrime ou à cheval jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. La demi-heure suivante servait à se préparer, le repas étant à dix-neuf heures trente précises et était obligatoire, tout comme le thé dans le petit salon à vingt et une heure. Après ça, c'était quartier libre, mais il était conseillé de se coucher vers vingt-deux heures trente pour être frais et reposé pour le lendemain.

Et le même manège se reproduisait encore et encore, inlassablement, jour après jour sans espoir de se sortir de cette boucle ennuyeuse. Normalement, ses après-midis de libres auraient dû servir à se rapprocher de son fiancé, mais Thor avait toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire. Alors Tony se retrouvait toujours seul, désœuvré et incapable de sortir de l'enceinte du palais sans l'escorte de son futur mari. Et la seule fois où il avait osé protester et demander à Thor ce qu'il faisait pendant les longues heures qu'il passait hors du palais, il lui avait seulement répondu qu'il chassait ou s'entraînait avec ses amis avant de fuir la conversation. Après ça, Tony avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée de lui courir après, il se fatiguait pour rien.

Voilà ce qui constituait sa vie depuis presque un mois. Un quotidien morne, des journées ennuyantes et des interactions sociales qui n'avaient rien de bien palpitantes pour son esprit en surchauffe. Il aurait voulu pouvoir travailler dans l'atelier de son père, continuer ses recherches sur la mécanique ou découvrir de nouvelles technologies, mais voilà, cela ne seyait guère à son rôle de future reine alors il devait se conduire comme telle même si cela devait le faire mourir d'ennui avant même le jour de son mariage.

D'ailleurs, le mariage… En tant qu'Oméga, il était de son rôle, avec sa belle-mère, de préparer ce qui allait être l'événement de l'année. Le mariage princier allait rassembler un nombre important de personnalités venant de partout dans les Neufs Royaumes et tout se devait d'être absolument parfait. La cérémonie n'avait lieu que dans cinq mois, mais la plupart des gens dans le palais étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre et chaque petit détail devait être pensé au millimètre avant d'être approuvé par la reine. C'était l'effervescence et Tony devait s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines couleurs, fleurs ou tissus étaient refusés par faute de goût ou d'originalité… Tout cela le dépassait, et même si normalement, il aurait dû avoir son mot à dire, Frigga avait tout prit en main et ne le laissait intervenir que sur de menus détails sans importance. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir concerné par l'événement et ne se sentait pas de le préparer.

Mais malgré son importance minime dans les décisions, il se devait d'être là pour écouter les préparatifs, ce qui était encore plus ennuyant que les leçons sur la gestion du palais. Alors un jour, n'y tenant plus, il céda à la tentation, lorsque Thor passa devant sa chambre après le déjeuner pour partir chasser, Tony sortit de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boite et l'attrapa par la chemise, l'air implorant.

\- Thor, s'il-te-plaît ! Je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire dans ce palais et l'ennui commence à me tuer. Je veux sortir ! Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais emmène-moi avec toi. Je sais chasser et me faire discret, je ne te gênerais pas. S'il-te-plaît !

Abasourdi, Thor mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre par l'affirmatif et rien qu'à l'idée d'enfin quitter cette prison dorée, Tony lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres dans son élan. Mais, un peu gêné, l'Oméga se retira rapidement et bafouilla qu'il allait se changer avant de disparaître dans ses appartements pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour gambader dans la forêt.

Resté seul dans le couloir, Thor fixa pendant quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son fiancé, hébété par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur seul véritable contact avait toujours été un petit baiser de temps en temps, la plupart du temps avant le déjeuner, comme pour rassurer ses parents sur leur rapprochement inexistant. Mais là, il s'agissait de leur premier rapprochement entre eux qui n'avaient pas été poussé par les apparences et Thor devait avouer que les lèvres de son Oméga étaient douces et plutôt accueillantes. Il devrait peut-être renouveler l'action plus souvent, cela ferait peut-être avancer les choses un peu plus vite entre eux et rassurerait sa mère qui voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas proches malgré le fait qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Fort de son raisonnement, Thor attendit patiemment que son Oméga le rejoigne et quand cela fut fait, il constata avec étonnement que sa tenue était parfaite pour la chasse. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas menti en disant qu'il savait chasser… Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. En tant qu'Oméga, il n'avait pas le droit de manier certaines armes autres que pour se défendre en cas de danger immédiat. Il n'était pas de son rôle de nourrir sa famille, c'était à l'Alpha de le faire et si l'Oméga devait assister à la chasse ou la pêche, cela n'était qu'un moyen pour le dominant de lui prouver sa valeur en lui montrant son aptitude à le nourrir et le protéger. Certains Omégas appréciaient ce genre de spectacle…

À présent, tous les deux prêts, Thor mena son fiancé jusqu'aux écuries en silence. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire et le baiser planait toujours dans leur esprit. Ce fut donc dans une ambiance un peu lourde que les fiancés retrouvèrent le Trio Palatin et Sif dans les écuries, prêts pour aller chasser.

Ne les ayant encore jamais rencontrés, Thor fit les présentations.

\- Tony, je te présente Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et, juste derrière, c'est Sif. Ne fais pas attention à sa mine renfrognée, elle est souvent comme ça.

Cela fit rire le Trio, mais sans étonnement, Sif se détourna pour aller chercher son cheval, ne goûtant pas la plaisanterie de son prince. De ce qu'il savait, Sif, une jolie jeune femme brune aux formes assez généreuses, était une des rares femmes Alpha et avait son petit caractère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle et acceptait tous les défis si cela pouvait enfin lui donner la reconnaissance dont elle rêvait.

Fandral, lui, était le charmeur et plaisantin du groupe. Blond comme les blés, assez grand et bien bâti, il aimait séduire les femmes, mais malgré un physique assez plaisant, Tony ne lui accorda pas vraiment d'attention, il ne le trouvait pas vraiment à son goût. Hogun, était plutôt la force tranquille. Cheveux noirs assez longs, plus petit que les trois autres hommes, mais aussi plus agile et rapide, il n'en restait pas moins fort, il misait plus sur la technique plutôt que la force brute. Tout le contraire de Volstagg, qui lui, était la montagne de muscle du groupe. Plus grand que Thor et tout en muscle, Volstagg était la force brute et ne pensait qu'à la guerre et à manger.

Pour faire bref, seul Hogun trouvait un peu grâce aux yeux de Tony, mais malgré ça, il savait qu'il ne s'entendrait jamais avec ces quatre-là. À part le fait qu'ils s'agissent de quatre Alphas, ils n'avaient aucun point en communs à part Thor et rien ne pourraient faire en sorte qu'ils l'aiment. Il était bien connu que les guerriers Alphas n'aimaient pas spécialement les Omégas sauf quand ça concernait le sexe ou les repas. Alors un Oméga qui se la jouait rebelle, pour eux, c'était une hérésie.

Mais Tony n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Il voulait sortir du palais et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Une bonne partie de chasse allait lui changer les idées et respirer autre chose que l'air confiné de ses appartements ou la bibliothèque allait peut-être le détendre.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Tony s'ennuyait. Encore. Thor était une nouvelle fois parti chassé et il ne se sentait pas de le suivre une journée encore. En une semaine, il était parti cinq fois et sur ces cinq fois, il l'avait accompagné quatre fois. Thor avait pris goût à sa présence et venait maintenant de lui-même lui proposer de l'accompagner, mais aujourd'hui, il avait dit non. Rester des heures assis sur un cheval, en arrière, à subir les remarques grivoises des meilleurs amis de son fiancé, il ne le supportait plus. Si encore, il pouvait participer à la chasse, il ne dirait trop rien, mais pour compléter cette torture morale, Thor lui interdisait de chasser, trouvant ce sport trop dangereux pour un Oméga. Sur le coup, quand il avait entendu ça, il avait eu une forte envie de prendre son arme pour lui tirer dessus. Mais sa bonne éducation l'en avait empêché et il s'était contenté de hocher la tête et suivre les ordres de son dominant.

Après plusieurs jours ainsi, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : s'installer dans le calme de la bibliothèque pour continuer à dévorer les centaines de livres qui l'intéressaient. Et rien, pas même l'antipathie du Prince Loki ne pourrait lui gâcher cette journée de calme absolu.

Il avait parlé trop vite...

Au bout du couloir, se dessinait la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable du roi. Un homme que Tony avait par-dessus tout essayé de fuir depuis son arrivée, il y a un mois de cela. Bien qu'il le voyait à pratiquement tous les repas, ils n'avaient jamais plus été seuls depuis le fameux jour des prétendants, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tony. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas un si bon jour, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir sans que cela ne paraisse louche.

En soupirant, il continua sa marche, les yeux baissés, espérant de tout son cœur que le roi était pressé et ne s'intéresserait donc pas à lui plus que nécessaire.

\- Votre Majesté, murmura l'oméga en salutation.

Malheureusement, la chance ne fut pas avec lui. Le Roi se planta juste devant lui, signifiant clairement par là qu'il voulait engager la conversation avec son futur gendre.

\- Anthony. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti avec mon fils ? La chasse peut être très divertissante pour un jeune homme comme toi.

\- J'en conviens, votre Majesté, mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas de gambader dans les forêts. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.  
\- Bien.

Prenant cela comme un signe que la conversation était close, il contourna le roi pour continuer vers son refuge, mais toujours la tête basse, il ne vit pas le mouvement du roi à son encontre. Il sursauta en sentant un corps se coller contre son dos, une main s'installer sur sa hanche pour le retenir et l'autre dans son cou pour le soumettre. Il se figea complètement, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste qui inciterait le roi à vouloir le contrôler davantage. Quand une bouche frôla sa nuque, son héritage de soumis l'obligea à incliner la tête pour laisser plus d'espace à l'Alpha qui le dominait.

\- Si tu n'étais pas promis à mon fils, je me ferais une joie de te posséder.

Odin laissa ses lèvres parcourir la peau légèrement halée qui l'attirait tant depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le jeune Oméga était une petite merveille et il enviait son fils qui ne voyait pas quelle perfection il avait comme fiancé. Tout en lui le faisait fantasmer, que cela son corps, ses gestes, ses mimiques ou encore son esprit rebelle... Tony Stark l'attirait, mais les règles qui régissaient aussi bien le royaume que lui-même l'empêchait de pouvoir goûter ce si bel oméga.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur cette nuque affriolante, ne se laissant pas repousser par le frisson de dégoût qu'il perçut nettement de son prisonnier. Son nez caressa sa gorge et sa bouche emprisonna le lobe de son oreille quelques secondes avant de lui susurrer presque tendrement.

\- Il est vraiment dommage pour moi que tu sois le meilleur parti des Neufs Royaumes pour épouser le prince. Tu aurais pu être le joyau de ma collection dans mon harem, mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment dommage pour moi... Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Sachant qu'il pouvait être découvert à tout moment en train d'essayer de séduire un soumis qui était déjà promis, le roi dû, à contrecœur, s'écarter du jeune homme et après un dernier baiser dans son cou, s'obligea à le lâcher.

\- Mieux vaut pour toi que cela ne s'apprenne pas. Tu m'as compris ?  
\- Oui, votre Majesté.  
\- Il serait regrettable pour toi de perdre ta place auprès de mon fils. Tu serais alors entièrement à ma merci. **  
**\- Je saurais tenir ma langue.  
\- C'en est presque dommage pour moi.

Toujours dos au roi, Tony ne se retourna pas pour le voir partir, mais dès qu'il fut sûr d'être seul dans le couloir, il s'effondra au sol. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids et les tremblements qu'il avait retenus pendant toute cette petite scène le rendirent encore plus fébrile. Pour ne pas paraître encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà, il empêcha les larmes de dévaler ses joues, mais ce n'était vraiment pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son statut d'Oméga ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Pas qu'il en était spécialement fier, mais il adorait savoir qu'il avait du pouvoir sur les Alphas s'il savait correctement jouer de son charme. Il avait toujours été conscient des regards d'envie qui le suivaient dès qu'il sortait. Il savait que de nombreux dominants le convoitaient et il avait toujours su comment manœuvrer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même avec Thor. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu en aucun cas le contrôle. Cet homme. Le roi. Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. S'il voulait garder sa position, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et seulement obéir aux ordres. Et il détestait cela. Une seule chose le protégeait encore des assauts de son souverain. Sa virginité. S'il n'avait pas été vierge, il savait que le roi l'aurait déjà fait passer dans son lit pour tester la marchandise, il lui avait lui-même avoué lors de leur première rencontre. Et ce fut bien la première fois qu'il fut heureux de ne jamais avoir cédé aux avances d'un dominant quelconque.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Rapidement, il se composa un masque qui se voulait neutre et se releva. Malheureusement pour lui, sa faiblesse était évidente, ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir vraiment et il devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait été beaucoup plus secoué par l'aura de dominance du roi qu'il ne le pensait initialement.

Il releva la tête pour tomber dans les émeraudes inquiètes du Prince Loki, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, semblant gêné et peu sûr de lui. Ne sachant comment réagir, Tony garda la bouche close et attendit que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ce dernier mois.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence complet du couloir, Tony l'entendit parfaitement et demanda.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?  
\- Je viens de voir ce que mon père t'a fait.  
\- Et alors quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas... Attends, c'était quoi tes mots, déjà... _Une putain qui cherchait l'argent là où il y en avait_. Non, j'ai préféré ça, _la petite salope du futur roi qui dilapidera les caisses et se fera sauter par le petit personnel._  
\- Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. J'en suis navré.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ce qui vient de se passer devrait te conforter dans tes idées. Après tout, le prince héritier n'était pas assez, il me faut le roi en plus de ça.  
\- Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé sur toi. Tu es loin de ressembler à celui que je voulais que tu sois.  
\- Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument que je sois une putain ?

Loki détourna soudainement le regard, gêné de devoir avoir cette discussion. Ses raisons n'avaient absolument rien d'honorables et il s'était laissé guider par la haine plutôt que la raison. Pour lui qui se vantait de son intelligence, c'était une honte suprême de devoir s'excuser pour une erreur de jugement aussi énorme. Anthony n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter son sarcasme et seule sa jalousie l'avait guidé, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver s'il avait réfléchi avant de parler lors de leur rencontre.

Mais reconnaissant ses torts, Loki s'expliqua, la voix basse et les yeux fuyant.

\- Pour me donner une raison valable de te détester. Pour étouffer la jalousie que je ressentais à chaque fois que je te voyais avec mon frère. Pour arrêter de me poser mille questions sur ce qui se passerait si j'étais à la place de mon frère. Mais surtout, pour me convaincre que c'était de ta faute si j'étais un paria dans ce château. Mais ce n'était que des excuses que je me faisais à moi-même. J'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et c'est toi que j'ai choisi parce que tu viens de l'extérieur. Alors je suis désolé pour tout ça.

Tony eut un sourire mélancolique à ses paroles et hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant implicitement ses excuses.

\- Finalement, on n'a peut-être plus en commun qu'on ne le pensait...

\- Sûrement. Viens, on peut parler tranquillement dans la bibliothèque.

 **OoOoO**

Maintenant confortablement assis dans les sièges moelleux de la bibliothèque, aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé sur le chemin de ce lieu de paix. Ni Tony, ni Loki n'avaient la moindre idée de comment passer outre ce mur glace qui les séparait depuis un mois. La haine n'était peut-être plus là, mais il restait quand même beaucoup de questions sans réponse qui empêchaient l'amitié de s'installer durablement entre eux.

Contrairement aux apparences, ce ne fut pas le plus courageux qui osa lancer les hostilités. Bien qu'étant un Oméga, Tony avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était le mutisme persistant de l'Alpha qui lui faisait face qui allait l'arrêter dans sa quête de réponse. Alors si pour cela il devait jouer les fouineurs, tant pis pour son côté soumis, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus sans bouger.

\- On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ?

Loki manqua de sursauter quand la voix de l'Oméga se fit entendre. Apparemment, celui-ci n'aimait pas sa fausse indifférence et réclamait les réponses qui lui étaient dues, n'hésitant pas à les lui ordonner implicitement. D'habitude, à part ses parents ou son frère, personne n'osait interrompre ses réflexions, alors c'était rafraîchissant de parler avec quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait et n'hésitait pas à demander sans tourner autour du pot. Et le fait que ce soit un Oméga n'en était que plus excitant.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
\- Les raisons qui t'ont poussé à me détester, mais sans omission cette fois-ci.  
\- Qui a dit que j'avais omis certains détails ?

Impressionnant. Personne ne voyait jamais quand il mentait ou omettait certains faits importants sur lui-même. Bon, il fallait avouer que personne ne s'intéressait jamais vraiment à lui, mais quelques fois, ses mensonges étaient tellement énormes qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le découvre, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Personne ne s'approchait suffisamment de lui pour discerner la sincérité de ses paroles ou les mensonges qui constituaient sa vie. C'était triste, mais à force d'habitude, il n'y prêtait plus attention.

Anthony avait l'air différent. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait essayé de s'approcher, mais par peur de souffrir, Loki l'avait repoussé. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire et il avait décidé de changer ce fait. Et pour faire amende-honorable, il devait commencer par lui donner la vérité et après, l'amitié pourrait remplacer l'indifférence froide qui avait été le seul lien entre eux ce dernier mois.

En soupirant, quand même un peu réticent à avouer ses pensées les plus intimes, Loki commença.

\- Je pense que je devrais commencer par le début, tu comprendrais peut-être mieux mon rejet envers toi… J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas vraiment désiré par mes parents, ou tout du moins, mon père. Il ne m'a jamais réellement considéré comme son fils et si sa froideur envers moi m'a fait énormément souffrir dans ma jeunesse, j'ai appris très vite à me détacher de mes sentiments. Je déteste ma famille, à l'exception de ma mère qui a toujours été la seule personne qui s'est toujours souciée de moi. Elle a toujours fait de son mieux pour être présente dans ma vie même si Père essayait de l'en empêcher. C'est aussi pour elle que je ne me suis jamais enfuit. Et sur le papier, je suis peut-être Prince, mais pour le peuple, il n'en ait rien. La preuve, il me connaît à peine, ce qui, tu peux me croire, est plutôt agréable, car je peux ainsi sortir du palais sans être reconnu, contrairement à Thor qui se fait sans cesse alpaguer de façon familière. C'est un des seuls avantages à mon anonymat.

Allant maintenant commencer la partie un peu plus dure à avouer, Loki fit une pause et, refusant de croiser le regard de Tony, se tourna plutôt vers la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit sur la verdure au loin alors qu'il reprenait.

\- N'ayant aucune obligation et étant pratiquement oublié dans ce château, après la fin de mes études, j'ai commencé à me documenter sur à peu près tout ce qui me passait sous la main. J'ai pratiquement élu domicile dans la bibliothèque et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert un autre monde bien plus attrayant à mes yeux qu'Asgard. Père les a peut-être bien cachés, mais j'ai trouvé les livres qui parlent de ce qui se passe au-delà des Neufs Royaumes. En voulant en savoir davantage, j'ai commencé à en chercher encore plus quand je suis tombé sur un journal parlant d'Howard Stark, revenant d'une contré lointaine, la bourse encore bien plus fournit qu'à son départ et la tête fourmillante de ce qu'il avait vu. J'ai été fasciné. Je voulais le rencontrer, parler avec lui de ses voyages et le supplier de m'emmener lors de son prochain déplacement. Loin de ce palais maudit et de cette vie d'ignorance. Mais mon père l'aurait su et m'aurait sans doute fait enfermer…

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ses révélations, Loki n'entendit pas le halètement stupéfait de Tony. Celui-ci s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas à ça et si avant il avait été curieux de la vie de Loki, il était maintenant avide de savoir la suite.

\- Alors à la place, j'ai continué à lire, mais cette fois-ci, sur la famille Stark. J'ai essayé d'en découvrir le plus possible sur cette famille qui ne semblait qu'exclusivement formée de génies et inventeurs à l'intelligence bien au-dessus de la moyenne. La presse était toujours élogieuse en particulier pour le nouvel héritier, un certain Anthony Stark. Si jeune et déjà tellement prometteur malgré son statut d'Oméga. Alors malgré moi, l'espoir s'est infiltré dans mon cœur. On avait presque le même âge, tu étais un Oméga et moi un Alpha, et j'espérais qu'on pourrait se rencontrer lors d'un des nombreux bals du palais. Je savais que ton père faisait partie de la Cour alors j'espérais qu'à ta majorité, tu serais à ton tour invité. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception quand j'ai appris que tu étais maintenant fiancé à mon frère. Ce boulet incapable de faire la différence entre une épée et un fleuret.

Si la voix de Loki était douce et détachée au début de son récit, maintenant, l'amertume de sa désillusion teintait ses mots de haine. Il avait pratiquement craché le nom de son frère et son regard s'était durci. Il incapable de s'arrêter, continuant son histoire sans prêter attention à Tony qui était complètement figé par ces révélations qui le concernaient directement.

\- J'ai été pris d'une colère noire. Toi, que tout le monde disait si intelligent, tu t'étais abaissé à devenir la vulgaire petite putain du futur roi, perdant ainsi ta propre identité pour devenir ce que tous attendent de l'époux du prince. Un soumis destiné à seulement engendrer la prochaine génération, sans voix au chapitre et se laissant dominer. Tu abandonnais ton esprit rebelle, ton intelligence et une vie de voyage et d'aventure pour une illusion de vie, pris au piège dans un palais, condamné à vivre comme une mère au foyer et pondant des enfants dont tu aurais à peine le droit de t'occuper. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Seulement du pouvoir. Pour moi, c'était une trahison. Tous les espoirs que j'avais mis sur toi s'effondraient et au lieu de chercher plus loin que les apparences, je me suis laissé emporter par la haine et la jalousie. Et je me suis haï d'avoir espéré me sortir de ma situation grâce à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Alors lors de notre première rencontre, alors que j'aurai pu essayer de te connaître, j'ai préféré cracher ma haine sur toi, parce qu'en plus d'avoir l'intelligence et la famille, tu avais aussi une beauté intoxicante qui me donnait envie de te posséder.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue, Loki se tourna pour se plonger directement dans les yeux chocolat de l'Oméga complètement figé, mais les joues délicieusement rougies par l'embarras.

\- Ma jalousie envers Thor n'a jamais été aussi forte que ce jour-là…

Loki, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une pointe de folie, se pencha un peu en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, pour se rapprocher autant qu'il le pouvait de l'Oméga sans pour autant se lever de son fauteuil. Il reprit d'une voix caressante et sensuelle.

\- L'envie peut faire faire n'importe quoi aux plus intelligents des hommes, c'est bien connu…

Puis il se redressa et continua d'une voix plus neutre, mais où perçait une pointe de regret.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugé. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt, n'est-ce pas… À toi non plus, on n'a pas laissé le choix. Tu es riche, influant malgré ton âge, héritier d'un véritable empire et la cerise sur le gâteau, un Oméga. Mon père a dû voir le potentiel en toi et a dû truquer la rencontre avec les prétendants de mon frère pour que tu sois le grand gagnant. J'ai raison ?  
\- Oui…

Loki croisa les bras, le regard toujours sur Tony alors que celui-ci se fit un peu plus fuyant. Ce fut son tour détourné le regard en commençant à raconter son histoire. Tout du moins, ce qu'il savait de toute cette mascarade qu'était son futur mariage. Il n'avait pas honte, loin de là, mais il trouvait ça dégradant pour lui d'avoir été choisi seulement pour son héritage et son cul. Il se sentait sale et humilié.

\- Avant de commencer, est-ce que tu as entendu les paroles de ton père dans le couloir ?  
\- Non. J'ai seulement vu la façon dont il te tenait et te regardait.  
\- Quand je me suis présenté à lui pour l'entretien, il m'a fait son laïus sur ce qu'il attendait de moi si je devenais l'époux de son fils. Obéissance, respect… Enfin, je suppose que tu sais tout ça, mais ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est ce qui se cache derrière ses motivations qui semblent tout à fait louables si on n'y prête pas attention. Je n'ai pas tout compris le premier jour. Il m'a fallu quelques semaines et des paroles malheureuses de Thor qui ne comprenait même pas de quoi il parlait pour que la lumière se fasse. Je n'étais qu'un simple instrument et que mon physique soit plaisant était seulement du bonus. Ce que ton Père veut Loki, c'est une dominance incontestable sur le monde, bien au-delà des Neufs Royaumes et pour cela, Stark Industrie est un excellent commencement puisque l'entreprise a déjà un pied dans tous les pays les plus puissants de la planète. En m'ayant pour gendre, il me spolie de mon droit d'héritage et étant le roi, mon père lui donnera tout ce dont il a besoin pour prendre le contrôle entier de l'entreprise. Et une fois fait, il peut accroître sa puissance et son compte en banque. Ce n'est pas une guerre qu'il veut, comme je le pensais au début, c'est seulement la première place sur le marché mondial. Le commerce de quoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais Odin veut faire qu'Asgard devienne le pays le plus riche de la planète, ce qui, sans être officiel, le rendrait aussi le pays le plus influant. Il a beaucoup de lacunes puisque qu'il a coupé tout lien avec le reste du monde, mais il essaye de se rattraper avec mon père…

Loki savait que son Père avait toujours eu des rêves de grandeur et ne supportait pas d'être supplanté par qui que ce soit, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
\- Simple, je suis un Oméga.

En fronçant les sourcils, Loki se rapprocha le Tony, manifestant clairement son incompréhension.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Comment le fait d'être un Oméga pourrait t'aider à trouver autant de renseignement ?  
\- Les gens ne font pas vraiment attention à moi. Pour un Alpha, en particulier ceux qui sont déjà liés, je suis une quantité négligeable. Je gravite autour d'eux, mais je ne suis pas une menace, il ne me voit même plus et ne se doute pas un instant que j'ai des oreilles. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de conseillers qui ont déjà parlé d'affaires confidentielles alors que je me trouvais à seulement un mètre. Je suis peut-être le fiancé du prince, mais je n'en reste pas moins un Oméga, le plus bas dans la chaîne alimentaire. Mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt utile, en seulement un mois, j'ai déjà des dossiers sur pratiquement tous les habitants de ce palais et sur tous les membres importants de ce pays.

Tony s'arrêta là pour se tourner vers Loki, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres et une lueur de sadisme dans le regard.

\- Je savais la noblesse cachait de sombres secrets, mais pas à ce point-là. Vous êtes pire que des pipelettes, toujours à commérer sur les autres… M'enfin… Les malheurs des uns, font le bonheur des autres comme on dit familièrement.

Loki se fit soudainement bien plus intéressé. Il avait toujours cherché le moindre petit secret de son entourage, mais dès qu'il s'approchait à moins de trente mètres, les bouches se fermaient et les regards suspicieux le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit éloigné. Alors, à part ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur papier dans le bureau de son père, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Mais visiblement, il pouvait peut-être s'allier avec le fiancé de son frère et ensemble, vaincre l'ennui et la monotonie qui s'étaient installés dans ce vénérable palais beaucoup trop calme.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?  
\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Mon père.

Tony ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il en avait tellement sur Odin qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Mais au lieu de dévoiler tout immédiatement, il préféra commencer par un simple petit secret, mais tellement bien gardé.

\- Ton père a un harem.  
\- Pardon ?

Celle-là, Loki ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il savait que son père avait des liaisons, sa mère le lui avait dit, mais de là à avoir un harem, c'était impensable. Même en étant un royaume figé dans le temps, les harems avaient été aboli il y a déjà plusieurs siècles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?  
\- Oui. Il me l'a dit lui-même le premier jour et une nouvelle fois dans le couloir, tout à l'heure. Si je n'avais pas été vierge ou promis à ton frère, je ferais partie de son harem comme joyau de sa collection ou, au moins, il m'aurait forcé à devenir son amant. Apparemment, mon corps lui fait beaucoup d'effet et il compte, de gré ou de force, me posséder après mon mariage. N'étant plus vierge, il pourra me violer autant qu'il le voudra, personne ne s'en rendra compte et bien sûr, en utilisant une quelconque menace sur une personne qui m'est chère, il me forcera à garder le silence. Donc, en plus de perdre mon héritage, je vais aussi devenir la putain du roi. Tu comprends soudainement mieux mon état dans le couloir…

Loki était tout simplement sans voix. Son père était un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. Comment sa mère pouvait vivre avec lui ? Pire encore, comment personne n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ? Un harem, ça ne passait pas inaperçu surtout avec le monde voyageant dans ce palais. C'était inimaginable.

\- Tu as d'autres révélations comme celle-là ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment les entendre ?

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant patiemment sa réponse. L'espace d'un instant, Loki pensa à dire non mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il hocha la tête, avide de savoir.

\- Il est sadomasochiste. Ta mère ne subit pas ses assauts parce qu'il a son harem pour ça. Après tout, il serait mal vu de voir la reine avec des traces de liens ou autres… Mais avant de t'inquiéter, les hommes et femmes qui constituent ce harem sont tous des volontaires. Pour dire vrai, j'aurais été le seul à être forcé de vivre dedans si, par malheur, j'avais dû y être envoyé.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
\- Ton père est une intarissable source de renseignement quand il s'agit de moi. Il aime se vanter de ses prouesses.  
\- Quand t'a-t-il révélé ça ?  
\- Le jour de mon installation au palais. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours évité de le croiser seul. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi…

Incapable de parler, l'esprit bouillonnant, Loki se contenta une nouvelle fois de hocher la tête avant de tendre la main vers Tony, un sourire resplendissant au visage.

\- Ami ?

Tony lui rendit son sourire et glissa sa main plus fine dans celle de Loki pour celer leur nouvelle amitié. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Loki faisait ça mais ce serait bien d'avoir un allié dans ce palais qui sache parfaitement ce qu'il vivait. Il pourrait peut-être enfin se confier réellement sur le cauchemar qu'il vivait chaque jour.

\- Ami.

Bien que Loki veuille un peu plus que de l'amitié du jeune Oméga, il se contenterait de ça pour le moment. C'était mieux que rien.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Mais, comme à chaque fois avec ce genre de réflexion, tout était dans le presque…

Le discours que lui avait fait Thor pour le convaincre de l'accompagner à nouveau avait été passionné, engagé et énergique et Tony s'était senti obligé de lui dire oui. Mais finalement, presque six heures après, il le regrettait amèrement. Il n'y avait aucune différence avec les parties de chasse habituelles. L'excitation du début mêlé avec une peur fébrile de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'animal recherché avait laissé la place à une attente monotone et si peu d'action que l'Oméga, sans son éducation noble, se serait littéralement avachi sur son cheval dans un long soupire indigne de son rang. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'ennui et à cet instant, il ne rêvait plus que de voir enfin débarquer l'ours pour enfin pouvoir rentrer au palais et se laver.

Sa tenue en coton et cuir fabriquée spécialement pour le protéger lors de chasse aux gros lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos et le pire de tout pour lui, la nuit allait bientôt commencer à tomber, il n'avait toujours pas mangé et ses camarades ne comptaient visiblement pas s'arrêter pour dormir non plus. Ils s'étaient visiblement donnés pour mission de ne plus vivre comme des humains le temps de retrouver l'ours qui terrorisait cette forêt. Aucun d'eux n'avait visiblement pensé au pauvre petit oméga qu'il était et que lui, avait certains besoins, comme les sanitaires. Cette partie de chasse était la plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Cette histoire d'ours avait commencé, il y a presque deux semaines. Un berger avait retrouvé l'une de ses bêtes massacrée dans son pré. Il avait immédiatement averti le roi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait jamais pu entrapercevoir la bête. Le temps s'était écoulé et l'ours avait continué son carnage dans les alentours du palais et Thor avait alors eu l'excellente idée d'aller lui-même dénicher l'ours avec ses amis.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était ici, à une heure aussi tardive avec Thor, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de ne pas trouver le repos tant qu'ils n'avaient pas tué leur proie et le Prince avait tenu à ce qu'il les accompagne pour pouvoir l'impressionner dans sa capture à mains nues de la bête. Intérieurement, Tony se disait qu'il risquait de paraître ridicule face à un ours brun de près de tois mètres de haut, mais bon, c'était son choix de vouloir le battre avec son épée. L'Oméga s'était bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire, aucun de ces fiers guerriers ne supportait la critique. Les hommes, des Alphas, étaient tous imbus d'eux-mêmes, se croyant invisibles, invulnérables et immortels. Et étrangement, pour une femme, Sif était dans le même bateau qu'eux. Elle était aussi une Alpha, rare pour une femme, mais pas impossible. Mais malgré son statut de dominante, elle restait quand même une femme pour la plupart des hommes alors elle pensait devoir faire ses preuves pour pouvoir pleinement entrer dans le monde des Alphas. Alors pour elle, abattre un ours était la meilleure épreuve possible. Après tout, même pour un guerrier aguerri, un ours restait un adversaire puissant et rapide, impossible à battre seul.

Avec une équipe pareille, Tony avait peur pour sa survie. Aucun d'eux n'avait pleinement conscience du danger vers lequel ils allaient, et Tony avait peur que cette fois-ci, il y ait des blessés.

Il fallut encore trois heures avant que Sif ne remarque les premières empreintes d'ours. Euphorique, elle appela ses compagnons, qui descendirent tous de leur cheval pour trouver d'autres traces. Tony fut le seul à ne pas mettre pied à terre. Après être resté tant de temps sur un cheval, il avait les jambes en coton et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rester debout s'il descendait. De toute façon, il n'aurait sûrement pas le droit de s'approcher alors autant rester assis et attendre le prochain ordre.

Il n'était bon qu'à ça… Et effectivement, Thor vint le voir quelques minutes après.

\- La piste est fraîche, l'ours doit être à la rivière, alors reste ici avec les chevaux et ne t'approche sous aucun prétexte. Tu serais trop vulnérable et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu m'as compris ?  
\- Oui, mon Prince.  
\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Sans attendre de réponse, Thor se hissa sur le tronc d'un arbre mort et ainsi, il put déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé dans un tendre baiser avant de filer rejoindre ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par son Oméga. Il avait une bête à tuer et il ne devait se concentrer que sur cela. Si Tony devait les accompagner, en voulant le surveiller et le protéger, il risquait de se blesser inutilement alors qu'avec ses amis, il savait parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient se défendre eux-mêmes.

À pas de loup, le prince et ses compagnons arrivèrent rapidement à la rivière, mais le spectacle qui les attendait les laissa sans voix. Il n'y avait pas qu'un ours, mais quatre. Ils ne se déplaçaient sûrement pas en bande, l'ours était un animal plutôt solitaire, mais il n'empêche qu'à cet instant, ils étaient tous réunis sur les berges de la rivière pour, soit se désaltérer, soit pêcher. En amont, sur les rochers, un ours brun, sans doute le plus gros, avait l'air de mâchouiller quelque chose qui n'était assurément pas du saumon. Beaucoup trop gros et sanguinolent pour être un simple poisson, mais avait la taille idéale pour l'un des moutons qui pâturait dans le pré juste de l'autre côté de la rivière. Ils venaient sans doute de découvrir la bête responsable des massacres.

Il restait à savoir quoi faire des trois autres. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être expert en ours pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ours femelle et ses deux petits, installés à quelques centaines de mètres en aval. À vue d'œil, elle pêchait et apprenait à ses petits comment faire. Bien qu'aujourd'hui aucun d'eux n'étaient une menace pour la population, ils restaient tout de même des prédateurs et plus tard, ils pourraient s'en prendre à un humain.

Sans un mot et avec un simple échange de regard, les cinq amis se comprirent et décidèrent que pour le futur, il fallait se débarrasser du plus d'ours possible dès maintenant. À commencer par celui qui terrorisait les comptés avoisinant, et seulement après, la mère et sa portée. Pour réussir cela, il allait falloir déployer pléthore de ruse et de discrétion pour que les autres ne s'enfuient pas. L'arc était le plus indiqué pour cela, mais seul Hogun savait vraiment le manier alors ils allaient devoir l'attaquer de dos et être rapide. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils n'allaient pas se dégonfler. Après tout, c'était enfin le moment de faire ses preuves et montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas volé leur réputation de combattant.

La première partie, c'est-à-dire, l'approche, fut simple. L'ours était trop occupé à se faire un festin de mouton pour vraiment prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait, mais au moment de l'attaque, plus rien n'allait. Les fiers guerriers se rendirent soudainement compte de leurs lacunes concernant ces animaux. Grands et lourds, ils avaient pensé que les ours étaient des animaux peu rapides et patauds, mais la vérité était tout autre.

L'ours avait entendu l'attaque à l'instant même où Thor, en tête de file, avait passé les buissons les camouflant et s'était élancé vers l'animal. Celui-ci, peu ravis d'être dérangé pendant son repas, s'était redressé dans toute sa splendeur, dépassant le prince d'un bon mètre. Ce dernier, pas démonté pour autant, avait voulu abattre son épée dans son flan, mais le coup de patte qu'il reçut le déstabilisa et il en perdit son arme. Venant à sa rescousse, Volstagg essaya à son tour de le blesser, mais l'animal était beaucoup plus vif que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Rapidement, l'attaque qui aurait dû être éclair, se transforma en massacre.

L'ours savait bien se défendre et la première blessure qu'il reçut de l'arc d'Hogun le rendit encore plus furieux. Ses mouvements n'avaient que pour but de tuer et Fandral se retrouva malheureusement dans la trajectoire. La blessure était assez sérieuse et Thor dut le porter à l'écart pour que l'ours ne le tue pas. Il ne fut pas le seul blessé, Volstagg reçu un coup de griffes dans le bras alors que Sif échappa de peu à la décapitation, mais récolta tout de même trois éraflures sur sa joue qui saignait abondamment.

Les guerriers étaient dépassés. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'approcher assez de la bête pour la tuer. Celle-ci s'était placée de telle sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent passer derrière elle, alors en face-à-face, ils ne pouvaient s'approcher assez près pour l'achever. Les coups de patte étaient puissants et vicieux et maintenant, tous étaient blessés plus ou moins sérieusement. Le pire restait que maintenant, le soleil était complètement couché et qu'ils ne voyaient pratiquement plus rien. La lune n'éclairait que faiblement, ils étaient désavantagés par rapport à l'ours, qui en plus d'être plus fort et résistant qu'eux, voyait encore parfaitement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite sans risquer de se faire attaquer alors ils devaient continuer le combat jusqu'à la défaite de l'un d'entre eux.

La situation devint encore plus désespérée quand Volstagg tomba dans la rivière à la suite d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Hogun ne pouvait lui venir en aide avec son arc, le peu de visibilité l'empêchait de viser juste et il avait peur de toucher l'un de ses compagnons par mégarde. Il changea alors d'arme pour prendre son épée, mais comme Thor et Sif, les derniers encore debout, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant un ours complètement enragé et qui défendait chèrement sa peau en lançant ses pattes de tous les côtés, déstabilisant ainsi l'adversaire qui ne pouvait s'approcher.

Thor manqua à son tour de perdre la tête, mais avant qu'il ne lance son épée dans le flan dégagé de l'animal, celui-ci poussa un hurlement encore plus déchirant que précédemment et commença clairement à faiblir. Ses coups de patte étaient moins puissants, il vacillait et luttait clairement pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Perdait-il top de sang pour rester conscient ? Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, autant Thor que Sif et Hogun regardèrent l'ours s'affaisser sur le sol pour rendre son dernier soupire. Il était mort et juste derrière l'animal se trouvait une personne qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

 **OoOoO**

Tony en avait réellement marre de devoir attendre. Les autres étaient partis depuis seulement une petite quinzaine de minutes, mais le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait le rendait assez nerveux. Il n'éprouvait peut-être pas de sentiment amoureux pour le prince, mais ne voulait pas qu'il meurt déchiqueté par un animal sauvage.

N'en pouvant plus de son immobilisme, il finit par descendre précautionneusement de son cheval et laissa l'engourdissement disparaître peu à peu de son corps. Il marcha lentement de long en large, se tenant à son cheval qui le suivait, dans l'espoir que si ses jambes le lâchaient soudainement, il pourrait se retenir et ainsi éviter de chuter lamentablement.

Occupé à faire un pas devant l'autre sans perdre l'équilibre, il manqua de sursauter en entendant le rugissement d'une bête sauvage blessée. Il releva la tête et regarda nerveusement entre les arbres, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose, mais rien autour de lui ne bougeait. Si on exceptait les grondements lointains de ce qu'il supposait être l'ours, il n'entendait rien d'autre autour de lui indiquant qu'il se trouvait proche de la zone de combat. Et ne voulant pas rester dans l'ignorance, il décida de braver l'interdiction de son fiancé pour s'approcher.

Il attacha son cheval à un arbre, et discrètement, emprunta le chemin pris par Thor et les autres précédemment. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un spectacle sanglant. À seulement quelques centaines de mètres se trouvait l'ours, debout sur ses pattes arrières, visiblement enragé et face à lui, Thor, Volstagg, Sif et Hogun, un peu en retrait avec son arc bandé. Mais avant que Tony ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, Volstagg, le plus à droite de l'ours, mais aussi très proche de l'eau, se prit le revers de la patte en plein dans le ventre et rien ne put empêcher sa chute dans l'eau.

Voyant la difficulté des trois personnes encore debout, Tony se décida à intervenir et tant pis pour la fierté de Thor, Sif et Hogun. L'important maintenant était de les mettre à l'abri, de s'occuper de Fandral qu'il ne voyait nulle part, Volstagg qui venait de faire un plongeon non désiré et des blessures qu'il pouvait voir d'ici malgré la nuit ambiante.

Mettant en pratique ce que ses précepteurs lui avaient enseigné, Tony resta dans l'ombre de la forêt alors qu'il contournait la scène de combat et s'éloignait assez pour ne pas être vu. Le plus discrètement possible, mais sans pour autant aller lentement, il sortit de l'obscurité, face au vent de telle façon que l'ours ne le sente pas, il entra dans l'eau et descendit précautionneusement dans le courant de la rivière. Le bruit naturel de l'eau camoufla relativement bien le clapotis qu'il faisait en avançant et rapidement, il se trouva derrière la bête furieuse. N'écoutant pas son côté Oméga qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça et que, rien que la cuisse de l'ours était plus grosse que lui, il se glissa derrière l'animal, saisit fermement sa dague acérée et sectionna l'endroit où il savait trouver l'une des artères principales dans la jambe de l'animal.

Dans les premières secondes qui suivirent le début de l'hémorragie, l'ours ne sembla rien ressentir. L'adrénaline sûrement. Il continuait de s'agiter dans tous les sens et Tony avait dût se reculer dans la rivière pour être sûr de ne pas se prendre de coup par inadvertance. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes encore avant que l'animal ne commence à réellement faiblir, tanguer puis finalement, à bout de forces, se laissa tomber face contre terre, mort.  
 **  
**L'Oméga essuya la lame maculée de sang sur la fourrure intacte, rangea sa dague dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture et releva la tête pour se plonger dans le regard incrédule de son fiancé avant de lui demander.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ?

 **OoOoO**

Le retour avait été un peu chaotique.

Thor, énervé de s'être fait remettre à sa place devant ses amis par un vulgaire Oméga, avait écumé de rage tout le long du chemin, refusant d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit et traînant presque Tony derrière lui. Sif, Fandral et Hogun avaient rapidement retrouvé Volstagg, et tous ensemble, avec beaucoup d'aide des chevaux, ils étaient rentrés au palais.

Les blessés avaient été rapidement conduits vers l'infirmerie et, ignorant l'injonction de son père, Thor conduisit Tony dans ses appartements pour enfin lui faire comprendre l'étendue de son mécontentement devant son comportement belliqueux et non désiré de la part d'un simple soumis. Il aurait pu mêler son père à cette histoire, mais son instinct lui avait soufflé de régler ça entre eux s'il ne voulait pas perdre le respect de son fiancé. Mêlé une tierce personne ne ferait que saper son autorité et donnerait à son Oméga l'image d'un dominant incapable de corriger lui-même son soumis. C'était inacceptable.

Alors, à l'instant même où la porte de la chambre se referma, Thor propulsa son Oméga sur le lit et se planta devant lui, l'air menaçant. Instinctivement, devant la désapprobation suintant par tous les pores de son Alpha, Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à genoux sur le lit, la tête basse et les yeux fixés sur le couvre-lit. Il lui fallait tout son self-control pour ne pas trembler de peur.

Décidé à bien faire comprendre à Tony son erreur, Thor attrapa ses cheveux pour lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière et rapprocha leur visage. Toute la colère se refléta dans ses yeux et son Oméga tenta bien de s'écarter en gémissant de peur, mais sa poigne resta ferme quand il commença à parler.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tira un peu plus violemment les cheveux dans sa main et utilisa son instinct d'Alpha pour accabler l'Oméga devant lui.  
 **  
**Tony, ressentant la fureur de son Alpha, essaya de se recroqueviller encore plus, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû défier son Alpha si franchement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais le comportement de Thor avait été inqualifiable et il avait fallu le remettre à sa place pour qu'il comprenne l'entendu des dégâts. Et bien que sur le coup, se fut une bonne idée, il commençait à regretter son coup d'éclat un brin suicidaire.

 _Flash-Back_

 _La surprise, ce fut tout ce que ressenti Thor en voyant son fiancé, debout derrière l'ours, un couteau à la main et l'air blasé. Mais son étonnement avait rapidement laissé la place à la colère._

 _\- Tony, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger !_  
 _\- Oui, mais j'en avais marre de rester sagement sur mon cheval et puis sans moi, vous y serez encore._  
 _\- Tu n'es qu'un oméga, ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille. Tu te dois de m'obéir ou sinon…_

 _Mais sa tirade fut arrêtée par Sif qui était arrivé en courant auprès de Thor, l'air pâle sous tout le sang qui la maculait. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude, mais malgré ça, elle prit quand même le temps de foudroyer Tony du regard avant de se concentrer sur son prince._

 _\- Volstagg est introuvable et Fandral commence à perdre trop de sang. Que doit-on faire ?_  
 _\- Les autres ours ? Où sont-ils ?_  
 _\- Partis. On a fait trop de bruit._  
 _\- Il faut les retrouver. On ne peut pas les laisser se balader librement._  
 _\- Mais, mon Prince…_  
 _\- J'ordonne, vous obéissez. Bande le torse de Fandral pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang et cherchez Volstagg, maintenant qu'on est là, on part à la recherche de maman ours et ses oursons._

 _Contrarié par les ordres de son prince, Sif avait quand même gardé la bouche close et partie exécuter les ordres._

 _Mais à deux pas de là, Tony, qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation, s'était soudainement mis en colère. Il s'était approché de Thor d'un pas rageur et sans pouvoir se contrôler, lui abattit sa main sur la joue dans une claque retentissante. Tous se retournèrent pour voir la scène, mais l'oméga n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir un public. Il avait une tête de mule à raisonner._

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Comment ça, tu veux encore courir dans la forêt à la recherche d'un ours qui doit être à des kilomètres d'ici à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu tiens à nous faire tous tuer ?_  
 _\- Tony !_  
 _\- Non. Je ne me tairais pas. Tu es censé être notre chef, notre prince et en tant que tel, ton devoir n'est pas de courir stupidement derrière un ours pour prouver ta stupidité. Tu te dois de t'occuper de tes sujets. Les protéger, les guider, les aider. Alors assume ton rôle correctement pour une fois. Fandral a besoin de soins d'urgence ! Et Volstagg est perdu quelque part, peut-être noyé ou gravement blessé. Toi et Sif, vous êtes complètement couvert de votre sang et tu veux encore chasser. Tu es complètement inconscient et tout ce que tu vas réussir, c'est mourir. Alors remballe tes rêves de grandeur pour le moment et occupe-toi de tes amis correctement._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Autant dire que Thor n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton familier de son oméga, mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi. La situation était trop grave pour qu'il corrige son fiancé. Il avait seulement promis de le faire dès qu'ils seraient seuls dans leurs appartements, ce qui était maintenant le cas.

Et devant le silence persistant de son fiancé, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter.

\- Réponds-moi ! Qu'as-tu cru faire en me défiant ? Je suis ton Alpha, tu me dois obéissance et respect et aujourd'hui, ton comportement était inqualifiable pour l'Oméga du Prince ! Tu m'as fait honte devant mes amis ! Pour cela, je pourrais rompre nos fiançailles et tu connais les répercussions ? Réponds.  
\- … Oui…  
\- Et quelles sont t'elles ?

Toujours tremblant, Tony baissa les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la colère de Thor. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à ce dernier qui reprit furieusement.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds à ma question.

Levant ses yeux mouillés de larmes difficilement retenues, Tony s'accrocha aux yeux de Thor et commença d'une si petite voix que son fiancé ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu s'ils n'étaient pas si proches.

\- Le déshonneur.  
\- Et ?  
\- Devenir un paria…

Est-ce ce qui allait lui arriver ? Thor allait-il le jeter ? Allait-il finir entre les griffes perverses d'un roi qui allait, sans aucun doute, saisir cette occasion pour enfin ravir son corps en toute impunité ?

Une unique larme s'échappa alors qu'il reprenait, la honte et la peur s'infiltrant dans chaque cellule de son corps.

\- Jeter l'opprobre sur ma famille, une lourde amende et le risque de ne jamais me lier… Devenir un souffre-douleur et une putain pour le peuple pour venger leur Prince bien-aimé…  
\- Alors si tu sais ce que tu risques, pourquoi m'avoir défié ?  
\- Parce que votre décision n'était pas la bonne.  
\- Tu n'avais pas à discuter mes ordres.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Devant l'air réellement repentant de son soumis, Thor ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Bien que Tony ait fait une énorme erreur, il n'allait pas pour autant le frapper ou l'humilier. Il ne se sentait pas de faire ça à son promis, il n'était pas un monstre et ne voulait pas donner cette impression à son fiancé. Il voulait vraiment construire une bonne relation pour leur futur et s'il ne voulait pas effrayer Tony, il devait commencer par se calmer et parler avec lui, comprendre ses motivations et savoir pourquoi il l'avait défié si ouvertement.

Alors, en reprenant d'une voix un peu plus posée, il demanda.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Tony sentit immédiatement le changement dans l'air et la colère de Thor se fit moins accablante, mais pour autant, pas partie complètement. Se détendant un peu en sentant son fiancé un peu plus ouvert à la discussion, il commença d'une petite voix qui se fit plus confiante sur la fin, reprenant instinctivement le tutoiement.

\- Volstagg était tombé dans l'eau, introuvable, Fandral était aux portes de la mort et Sif tanguait dangereusement. Hogun était le seul à peu près sain, mais un seul homme ne peut rien contre une bête pareille surtout dans le noir. Vous ne pouviez pas aller chasser l'ours, ça vous aurait tous tué avant même de les rattraper. Et aucun de vous n'avez la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ça aurait été du suicide pur de partir gambader alors que la plupart d'entre vous arriviez à peine à marcher droit. Alors je suis désolé d'avoir sapé ton autorité, mais il fallait que tu comprennes l'ampleur de la situation. Aucun de tes amis ne t'aurait contredit par peur, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins quand tu leur as ordonné de se relever pour continuer à combattre. Sur un véritable champ de bataille, oui, cet ordre n'aurait pas valu d'objection, mais là, c'était de la pure folie.

Thor avait bien noté l'abandon du vouvoiement, signe que Tony reprenait un peu de confiance en lui. Et il le préférait comme cela, plutôt que tremblant et terrifié devant lui. Il aimait beaucoup le côté rebelle de son fiancé, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait le laisser s'exprimer trop librement sous peine d'en subir les conséquences auprès de son père.  
 **  
**Comprenant ses motivations et admettant qu'il avait raison, Thor relâcha sa prise sur son Oméga et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

\- D'accord. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais si tu me refais une scène pareille devant mon peuple, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Tu sais ce que pensent les Alphas des Omégas insoumis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors montre-toi plus respectueux en public.  
\- Oui, mon Prince.  
\- Bien, alors va dormir, tu en as besoin.  
\- Et tu devrais aller te faire soigner, tu en as besoin.

Avec un léger sourire, Tony quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre et enfin pouvoir dormir comme il en rêvait depuis le début de cette partie de chasse interminable. Il prit à peine le temps de se changer avant de s'écrouler dans son lit. Le bain et la nourriture attendraient demain.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Après la désastreuse partie de chasse, les mois s'enchaînèrent, mais l'ennui ne se faisait plus vraiment ressentir. Bien que Tony ait toujours ses cours le matin, les après-midis se faisaient plus variés et s'il ne voulait pas de la solitude de sa chambre, il avait plusieurs choix. Depuis qu'il avait tué l'ours, Thor avait enfin commencé à passer du temps seul avec son fiancé. Ce n'était pas encore de grande conversation sur leur avenir ensemble, mais plutôt des entraînements. Le Prince avait trouvé un bon partenaire en Tony, et même s'il était un Oméga, son fiancé était un très bon combattant. Alors, quand il ne chassait pas avec ses amis, il passait son temps dans une salle d'entraînement et échangeait des coups avec Tony qui pouvait se montrer très vicieux quand il le voulait. C'était un bon moyen pour apprendre à se connaître un peu et les deux hommes trouvaient leur compte dans ces combats, aussi bien verbales que physiques.

Lorsque Tony ne se sentait pas de se battre contre son futur mari et maintenant qu'il n'allait plus à la chasse, il avait trouvé un autre passe-temps qui lui plaisait encore plus, ses discussions avec Loki. Ils se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaines à la bibliothèque, chacun dans un fauteuil et parlaient. Tout y passait, leurs opinons sur la politique, les voyages, la gastronomie, les livres, leur famille… Ils pouvaient parler ensemble pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. Et plus ils se retrouvaient, plus ils se découvraient et plus ils se plaisaient. Alors si au début, leurs conversations étaient plutôt innocentes, plus les semaines passaient, plus les sujets devenaient personnels et intimes.

Et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment comptent, ils tombaient lentement amoureux.

Loki fut le premier à mettre le doigt sur ses sentiments. Bien qu'il ait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Tony avant même de le rencontrer, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de celui qui était censé être le fiancé de son frère. Alors, en sachant son amour impossible, il avait muselé cette partie de lui et montrer seulement de l'hostilité. Mais voilà, depuis que lui et Tony se voyaient en cachette, il ne pouvait plus taire ses sentiments et son amour ne faisait que grandir à chaque rencontre. Ils étaient si semblables sur tellement de points que l'Alpha ne pouvait que tomber amoureux de lui. Un amour qui le consumait de l'intérieur et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

Mais il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver, il l'avait toujours redouté tout en l'espérant au fond de lui, ce jour où il ne pourrait plus se cacher et qu'il avouerait tout. Sa volonté, bien que ferme, céda en voyant Tony devenir jour après jour un peu plus proche de son frère. Chaque entraînement entre eux mettait à mal la patience de Loki et le rendait toujours un peu plus fou de jalousie alors un après-midi, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors que Tony venait tout juste d'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour passer du temps avec lui, Loki fit le mouvement décisif qui ferait avancer leur relation. Les yeux noirs, l'aura sombre et la colère emplissant son cœur, il attrapa Tony par le bras et avant même que celui-ci ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il écrasa leurs lèvres pour un baiser douloureux. N'acceptant aucun refus, il força la bouche de l'Oméga et l'entraîna dans un baiser brutal et possessif, demandant tout de lui sans restriction.

Confus par cette agression inattendue, Tony s'était laissé faire et avait accordé à l'Alpha tout ce qu'il voulait, répondant au baiser avec tout autant de passion et se laissant bercer par les bras qui l'entouraient dans une étreinte de fer. Il se laissa dominer, les yeux fermés et rendit tout l'amour de Loki, acceptant enfin ce que son cœur lui criait, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore compris jusque-là.

Leur baiser dura longtemps et bien qu'ils se séparèrent souvent pour pouvoir respirer, invariablement leurs lèvres finissaient toujours par s'attirer à nouveau et ils continuaient à s'embrasser, inconscients du temps qui s'écoulait et ne prenant pas garde à ce qui les entourait. Heureusement pour eux, la bibliothèque était vide, mais même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Inconsciemment, la tension entre eux n'avait fait que s'accroître et seule cette proximité leur permettait de libérer tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu trop longtemps au fond d'eux. À travers ce baiser, ils exprimaient tous leurs sentiments de la seule façon non-verbale qu'ils avaient trouvée. C'était une libération dont ils avaient besoin avant de se perdre dans les complications que cette situation allait engendrer.

Bien qu'ils n'y tinrent pas vraiment, Tony fut le premier à briser le baiser. Posant une main sur le torse de Loki, il le repoussa gentiment quand celui-ci tenta à nouveau de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il aurait préféré continuer cette activité plus que plaisante, mais ils devaient parler.

\- Loki…

En soupirant, Loki posa son front contre l'épaule de Tony et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il l'avait enfin tout contre lui, alors il n'allait pas le laisser fuir si facilement.

\- Je sais. On va devoir parler de ça, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je t'aime et te voir si proche tout en étant si loin de moi me rend fou. J'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi, mais ça n'arrivera jamais…

Un bras autour des épaules de l'Alpha et son autre main sur sa joue, Tony inclina la tête vers Loki et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, Loki reprit la parole d'une voix douce ou perçait une pointe de tristesse.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Tony… Je sais que tu es déjà dans une situation difficile et je ne fais que compliquer encore un peu plus les choses, mais je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. La jalousie me ronge de l'intérieur et t'entendre parler de ton rapprochement avec mon frère me donne envie de te séquestrer loin de tout et t'avoir rien que pour moi. Je t'aime Tony et rien ne pourra changer ça… Alors je suis désolé pour mon égoïsme, mais il fallait que tu le saches. J'espère juste que je ne te perdrais pas…

Tony se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Son cœur lui dictait d'être honnête et avouer à Loki ce qu'il ressentait, mais sa raison lui soufflait que ce serait encore plus égoïste. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par le comprendre… Bien qu'il appréciait les après-midis avec Thor, plus il le côtoyait, plus il voyait en lui un ami, mais avec Loki, s'était bien plus que ça. L'impatience gagnait son corps dès qu'il prenait la direction de la bibliothèque, son cœur battait plus vite et son cerveau se déconnectait pour seulement se concentrer sur Loki, n'enregistrant que ses paroles, ses goûts ou ses opinions pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et de connaître chaque parcelle de sa personnalité. Le soir, seul dans sa chambre, il ne pensait qu'au frère de son fiancé et plus récemment, il avait même commencé à faire des rêves plutôt explicites sur eux, dans des draps froissés et gémissant le nom de l'autre. Alors il avait beau essayer de se voiler la face, il se savait complètement amoureux de Loki.  
 **  
**Et savoir ses sentiments réciproques lui donnait envie d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il hésitait. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait ensuite ? L'amour était toujours quelque chose de merveilleux, mais ça ne le sauverait pas d'un mariage arrangé et ça ne ferait pas changer d'avis Odin sur lui. Ils seraient juste condamnés à s'aimer de loin, volant quelques baisers dans les coins sombres et pleurant silencieusement leur amour qui ne serait jamais reconnu. C'était égoïste et ferait sans doute plus de mal que de bien, mais Tony ne voulait pas se taire. Il aimait bien trop Loki pour le faire souffrir en ne répondant pas à ses sentiments.

Sa décision prise, il tourna la tête de Loki et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre et innocent. Il n'approfondit pas ou ne chercha pas la dominance, c'était juste un baiser doux, un échange de sentiment et une déclaration.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tony murmura contre les lèvres de Loki.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Ce jour-là, ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire et s'embrassant de temps en temps, mais sans jamais oser briser le silence. Ils savaient tous les deux dans quoi ils venaient de s'embarquer, mais ils ne voulaient pas en parler de peur de souffrir encore plus. Ils voulaient juste profiter un peu et seul le futur leur dirait comment vivre. Leur amour était interdit et n'aurait sans doute jamais d'avenir dans ce palais, l'un étant déjà promis et l'autre finirait par l'être, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ils ne voulaient pas en parler. Tout cela viendrait plus tard. Le plus tard possible. **  
**

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si Tony. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas s'aimer. Pas ici. On finira par nous découvrir et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui nous arrivera quand Odin l'apprendra. Il ne m'aime déjà pas alors savoir que je corromps l'Oméga de son fils chéri, il me fera sans doute disparaître.

\- Alors partons !

\- Quoi ?

\- Partons. Loin, très loin d'ici. Juste toi et moi.

\- C'est insensé. On n'y arrivera jamais.

\- C'est sûr que si tu pars défaitiste, on n'y arrivera pas…

\- Tony, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Des risques si on nous découvre ? Ce sera encore pire que si notre liaison est découverte. Odin n'hésitera pas à briser tes fiançailles et te gardera pour lui, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Raison de plus pour partir ! J'aurais plus cette menace constante au-dessus de ma tête et je ne partagerais jamais son lit.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Tony…

\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter… Je t'aime, Tony. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

\- Alors ça ne te fait rien de savoir que je vais me marier contre mon gré avec ton frère, devoir lui donner un héritier, ce qui signifie avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Je lui donnerai, entre autres, ma virginité et une fois qu'on sera lié, lui et moi, je devrais, en plus, partager le lit de ton père sur une base régulière. Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour, Loki, mais de la résignation. Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour vouloir m'épargner tout ça. Tu préfères ton petit confort, loin de l'attention des autres et loin de moi !

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça me tue tout ça !? Je déteste mon frère un peu plus chaque jour quand je repense à votre mariage ! Je hais mon père pour ce qu'il te fait ! Rien que l'idée de te voir dans leurs bras et leurs lits me donne envie de vomir ! Savoir que tu vas avoir l'enfant de mon frère et non le mien me donne envie de l'étrangler ! Mais pire encore, rien que l'idée que tu ne sois pas à moi me rend complètement fou ! Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, j'ai envie de t'allonger sur n'importe quelle surface plane pour te faire mien, pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse te revendiquer et que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Je rêve de t'imprégner, prendre ta virginité et recevoir tout de toi sans jamais te partager ! J'exècre cette situation un peu plus chaque jour et ça me tue lentement. Alors ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime et c'est ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Alors partons loin, dans un endroit où tu pourras m'aimer sans en souffrir et où je pourrais te rendre cet amour sans avoir peur.

\- Un mois. Un mois pour préparer et on partira.

\- D'accord.

 **.**

 **.**

 **À suivre**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _À dimanche pour la suite !_


	3. Partie Trois

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, c'était un plaisir de les lire ! :D_

 _Et je te dois aussi un grand merci Louisa, pour ta correction, tu fais un travail vraiment génial !_

 _~ Bonne Lecture à tous ! ~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deux frères, un choix.**

 **Partie 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mois. C'est le temps qu'il leur fallut pour mettre au point leur fuite, jusqu'aux moindres petits détails. Tout devait être pensé, réfléchi et millimétré pour qu'ils aient les meilleures chances possibles de sortir de ce palais sans se faire prendre. Ils s'étaient parés à presque tous les cas possibles et imaginables, chercher tous les plans de secours qui s'offraient à eux et aujourd'hui, à une semaine du jour du mariage, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches de la liberté tellement voulue.

Bien camouflés dans leur chambre respective, leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts au cas où ils devraient s'enfuir en catastrophe mais sinon, le plan était d'attendre la veille de l'arrivée des convives à minuit précise. Le choix du jour avait été simple, ce jour-là, le palais serait en effervescence. Tout devait être absolument parfait pour l'événement et les gouvernantes briqueraient chaque petit recoin avec attention pendant que Frigga serait plus préoccupée par les finitions que par les futurs mariés. Alors même s'il y avait du monde dans les couloirs au moment de leur fuite, l'état de stress du personnel leur offrirait bien plus de chance que tout autre jour.

On pouvait dire que tout état absolument parfait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se faire discret, pour que personne ne soupçonne leur intention de fuir toute cette mascarade.

Et pour le couple, ce fut sans doute le plus dur. Ils avaient décidé de se voir le moins possible que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou même en privé, bien cachés dans les appartements de Loki. Même s'ils n'avaient encore jamais été soupçonnés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question d'éveiller les suspicions, eux qui étaient si proches de la liberté. Alors, aussi dur que cela soit, Tony et Loki ne se voyaient plus qu'occasionnellement, à la bibliothèque quand l'Oméga venait chercher un nouveau livre pour se divertir. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, quand ils avaient un accord tacite de ne pas se parler ou même se regarder sous peine de s'invectiver violemment.

Ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, jusqu'au jour J, ils devaient tenir bon et n'avoir aucun contact tendancieux aux yeux des autres occupants de ce palais.

 **OoOoO**

Quand Loki entra dans sa chambre, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Tony déjà présent. Après tout, ils avaient conclu de se trouver là une heure plus tôt, mais il avait été retenu par son frère. Ne pouvant s'en débarrasser rapidement sans paraître louche, il avait bien été obligé de lui parler, ce qui expliquait son retard. Mais visiblement, Tony ne semblait pas du tout le remarquer, occupé qu'il était au bureau à écrire avec application. Plusieurs essais chiffonnés étaient éparpillés sur le bureau et le sol, signe de l'acharnement et la concentration de son Oméga.

S'approchant silencieusement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait et déposa son menton sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Malgré son pas léger, Tony devait l'avoir entendu parce qu'il ne sursauta pas et modifia imperceptiblement sa position pour être plus à l'aise dans l'étreinte de son amour, mais sans pour autant relever la tête. Il semblait très pris par ce qu'il écrivait et Loki ne chercha pas à le déranger, il savait très bien les tenants et les aboutissements de cette missive et elle se devait d'être parfaite s'ils voulaient que le destinataire les croie.

Ils restèrent comme cela encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Tony ne rebouche son pot d'encre et pose sa plume à sa place sur l'écritoire. Sans essayer de déloger Loki de son dos, il se redressa un peu pour détendre ses muscles endoloris d'être resté dans la même position pendant une si longue période avant de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi ce retard ?  
\- Jaloux ?

Loki embrassa le cou de Tony en souriant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Thor m'a retenu. Il était nerveux à cause de l'approche de son mariage et voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Les fréquentes disparitions de son adorable petit fiancé.

Inquiet, Tony voulu se relever de sa chaise pour faire face à Loki, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules et embrassa une nouvelle fois son cou pour le calmer.

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Que, pendant son absence, tu te complaisais dans mes bras, réclamant mes lèvres et murmurais mon nom pour que je te revendique.

Mortifié, Tony repoussa les bras de son Alpha pour pouvoir se dresser devant lui, manifestant son mécontentement en le fusillant du regard, lui incitant clairement de ne pas s'approcher. Voyant que son petit Oméga ne goûtait pas à la blague, Loki leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony ne se laissa faire qu'avec réticence, n'aimant pas que Loki se moque de lui comme cela.

\- D'accord… Je n'ai pas menti en disant qu'il voulait parler de toi et du mariage.  
\- Et il voulait parler de quoi ?

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _\- Loki !_

 _Loki était pressé. Il devait retrouver rapidement Tony pour finir de mettre en place leur plan de fuite. C'était la dernière ligne droite et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Si Odin entendait le moindre petit murmure sur la possible fuite de Tony, il ordonnerait immédiatement sa mise en détention jusqu'au mariage et obligerait Thor à avoir une relation sexuelle avec l'Oméga pour être sûr que les deux soient liés, et donc, inséparables. Alors, aussi bien pour lui que pour Tony, la discrétion était de mise._

 _\- Loki, attend ! S'il te plaît !_

 _Indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire, Loki continua son chemin sans ralentir l'allure. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec Thor pour le moment, son frère arrivait toujours à le déchiffrer mieux que personne et ce n'était pas le moment._

 _\- S'il te plait. J'aimerais vraiment te parler. Je t'en supplie... Loki._

 _En soupirant, il finit par s'arrêter pour laisser Thor le rattraper. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, son frère le suivrait jusqu'à sa chambre et il y découvrirait son Oméga que Loki n'était pas sensé connaitre. Pour éviter des ennuis inutiles, Loki se retourna vers son frère, les bras croisés et le regard vide._

 _En voyant l'approbation de son petit frère, Thor s'approcha l'air un peu perdu et se triturant les doigts nerveusement._

 _\- On peut parler dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?_  
 _\- Suis-moi._

 _Loki tourna les talons et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, donnant visiblement sur un petit salon oublié depuis longtemps, sauf par les femmes de ménage. Le plus jeune alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, croisant élégamment les jambes alors que Thor se laissa plutôt tomber de désespoir._

 _\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?_  
 _\- De moi. Et Tony._  
 _\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Je te rappelle que je ne connais pas ton fiancé. On m'a interdit de faire sa connaissance avant le mariage._

 _Thor baissa les yeux, prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage avant de commencer._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Pour t'avoir évincé de ma vie en grandissant, pour t'avoir ignoré, pour t'avoir raillé… Pour ne pas avoir été là pour toi._

 _Loki ne chercha pas à interrompre son frère, mais détourna les yeux ne voulant montrer l'éclat de douleur qui les illumina pendant un instant. Il avait souffert de l'éloignement de son frère, désormais, il était trop tard pour changer ça._

 _\- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme acquis. Tu étais mon frère, tu n'étais pas l'héritier, tu n'aimais pas la politique, pour moi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, tu aurais toujours été présent pour moi. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, tu aurais toujours vécu au palais alors je n'avais pas à faire d'effort avec toi. Tu étais mon frère, c'était de ton devoir d'être présent pour moi, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je n'ai compris que récemment la peine que j'avais pu te causer en agissant ainsi. Pour dire vrai, c'est Tony qui me l'a fait comprendre involontairement._

 _Thor se passa une main dans les cheveux sans oser regarder son frère. C'était déjà assez gênant d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il ne voulait pas voir en plus le ressentiment ou la colère de son petit frère._

 _\- Au début de mes fiançailles, je ne voulais pas me marier. Plus Tony essayait de s'approcher de moi, plus je le repoussais. Je me disais que si on n'était pas proche, ce n'était pas réel, ça n'arriverait pas. Il a essayé pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai finalement cédé et je l'ai amené à plusieurs parties de chasse. A force de rejet et d'indifférence, il s'est progressivement éloigné de moi. Au début, je ne le voyais pas et j'étais même plutôt soulagé de ne plus à avoir à le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais un jour, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait réfléchir, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'allais me marier à un parfait étranger parce que j'étais trop stupide pour mettre ma fierté de côté et apprendre à le connaître. Alors à partir de là, j'ai essayé de parler avec lui, mais comme moi avant, il a commencé à me fuir. Même pendant nos séances d'entraînement, on parle, mais jamais de nous… Il ne me dit jamais vraiment rien de lui… Il est là, sans être vraiment là. Je ne sais même pas où il passe ses journées quand il n'est pas avec moi… Mais en essayant de le connaître et en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il me fuyait autant, j'ai compris plusieurs choses et j'aimerais avoir ton avis… Je suis complètement perdu…_

 _Loki n'était pas très à l'aise. Parler de l'homme qu'il convoitait avec son frère, le fiancé dudit homme, était une situation assez embarrassante. Mais curieux de savoir ce qui gênait son frère, il l'incita à continuer son récit._

 _\- Je ne veux pas me marier avec Tony._

 _Là, Loki ne put que montrer son étonnement. Sa position se tendit et il se redressa pour se rapprocher de son frère, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? Ton mariage est la semaine prochaine, tu ne peux plus douter maintenant._

 _Thor passa encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit plus faiblement, en proie à une confusion qui se lisait très clairement sur son visage._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas… Enfin si, un peu… Je… Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Tony mais pas comme un amant… Pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, loin de là, mais il n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais quand je pensais au mariage. Je m'imaginais plutôt avec une femme gentille, douce et qui n'aimerait que moi. Quand je pense à Tony, s'il n'était pas un Oméga, j'aurais adoré être son compagnon d'armes. Il est fort, courageux, rusé, intelligent… Il ne devrait pas être avec moi, mais plutôt un dominant qui n'écraserait pas son caractère rebelle. Je ne l'aime pas comme un mari et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

 _Si leur fuite n'était pas programmée pour cette nuit, Loki aurait essayé de convaincre son frère de renoncer au mariage et il aurait sans doute renoncé à sa retraite dans la bibliothèque pour lui trouver lui-même une nouvelle fiancée dans la semaine. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour les regrets, il devait jouer le jeu du frère invisible encore quelques heures puis Tony et lui auraient toute la liberté du monde pour s'aimer. Alors il fallait encore tenir un moment._

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop tard pour ce genre de réflexion ?_  
 _\- Si. Mais j'ai l'intuition que même si j'y avais réfléchi avant je n'aurais pas pu rompre mes fiançailles pour une autre fille, même de bonne famille. Père semble si impatient que Tony fasse parti de la famille que je n'ose lui dire que je ne souhaite pas cela._

 _Intérieurement, Loki se fit la réflexion que son frère n'était peut-être pas si aveugle que ça. Il avait bien vu l'intérêt d'Odin pour Tony mais il n'avait pas vu jusqu'où cela allait. Il était trop confiant et aimant pour voir les défauts de son père même s'ils faisaient la taille de sa bedaine._

 _En soupirant, Loki demanda._

 _\- Pourquoi t'excuser et me raconter tout cela aujourd'hui, Thor ?_  
 _\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti qu'il fallait que je le fasse aujourd'hui._

 _Peut-être que Thor était clairvoyant. Cela fit presque frissonner Loki, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste faussement désinvolte avant de se lever, lissant les plis inexistants de ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers son frère._

 _\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire de rompre tes fiançailles pour trouver la femme qui te fera vibrer, mais je ne peux pas. Le mariage est trop proche pour ça, mais je vais te conseiller ça : si tu n'aimes pas Tony comme ton amant, explique-lui et essayez au moins de construire une amitié même si ça doit être dans l'intimité de la chambre. Le divorce n'existe pas dans la royauté alors devenez ami, ayez un héritier comme convenu et si vous le voulez, dans la plus grande discrétion, prenez des amants pour vous satisfaire. Si tu étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais pu t'aider mais là, il est trop tard pour les regrets. J'espère que ça ira entre vous._

 _Ne voulant s'attarder plus, Loki se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit Thor reprendre la parole._

 _\- Quoiqu'il arrive, Loki, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es mon frère et si je peux le dire, entre nous, vous auriez fait un très beau couple, Tony et toi… Vous vous ressemblez énormément._  
 _\- Si tu savais…_

 _Mais Thor ne l'entendit heureusement pas, la porte s'étant refermée._

 _ **Fin Flash-Back**_

\- Dans un sens, ça me soulage que Thor n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il mérite de se marier avec une personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Et ce n'est pas moi.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi et maintenant qu'il est libre, il va pouvoir la rechercher.  
\- Oui… Faudrait qu'on repasse un jour, juste pour voir comment il s'en sort…

Loki approuva en fredonnant à son oreille avant de le retourner dans ses bras dos contre torse, pour lui murmurer d'une voix chaude et envoûtante.

\- Cessons de parler de mon frère, tu veux bien… Pour le temps qui nous reste à attendre, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi qui n'implique aucune conversation, seulement des gestes et toi, gémissant mon nom et suppliant pour la délivrance. Tu m'as tellement manqué tout ce mois, il faut bien que je me rattrape…

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son Oméga et sans écouter les possibles réclamations de celui-ci, Loki le poussa lentement jusqu'à la chambre tout en l'embrassant dans le cou pour faire naître le désir en lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que quelques caresses ou baisers, ou même une fellation si Tony le permettait, mais ce serait plus confortable dans un lit plutôt que sur le canapé du salon. Et pour leur dernière soirée secrète, il voulait marquer le coup et faire cela dans les règles de l'art.

Le guidant d'une main adroite, Loki le mena jusqu'à la chambre, mais n'étant pas satisfait par leur position et incapable d'atteindre ses lèvres, il tourna à nouveau son futur amant dans ses bras pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans un baiser enivrant et sensuel, mélangeant tous ses sentiments qu'il n'était pas capable de dire à voix haute. Son amour pour Tony, la frustration qu'il ressentait de ne pouvoir le faire sien, la jalousie de le voir avec son frère, mais sa joie, celle de quitter enfin ce lieu maudit et avoir Tony pour lui seul.

Alors, distrait par les lèvres qui se mouvaient sensuellement contre les siennes et l'émotion qu'il sentait venir de son Alpha, Tony, toujours en reculant, finit par buter contre le lit et s'effondra dessus sous le tendre et amoureux Loki. Celui-ci grimpa lentement sur le lit, s'attendant à un refus de la part de son soumis, mais ne voyant qu'un amour réciproque dans ses yeux, il se positionna entre ses jambes, le dominant de toute sa hauteur sans pour autant se faire écrasant. Tony, excité par le précédent baiser, glissa ses mains sous le haut de Loki pour lui caresser le torse et le dos, appréciant les muscles fermes qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau.

Allumé par les douces mains qui le parcouraient, Loki se rapprocha lentement de son Oméga pour reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur tout en faisant à son tour voyager ses mains sur le torse étendu sous lui pour aller y taquiner ses tétons à travers ses vêtements, le faisant ainsi gémir délicieusement. Alors, en sentant l'approbation de son Alpha, Tony sourit dans le baiser et continua de remonter ses caresses sur le corps désirable qui le surplombait, mais rapidement, ce ne fut plus au goût de son dominant, car celui-ci lui saisit ses mains baladeuses et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête pour les nouer à la tête du lit avec un ruban en soie qui venait d'apparaître mystérieusement entre ses mains.

Tony essaya de se dégager, mais le nœud était bien trop solide pour qu'il puisse retrouver la mobilité de ses mains et cela semblait beaucoup amuser son amant qui avait l'air plus qu'excité de l'avoir à sa merci, incapable de se défendre et n'attendant que lui pour le combler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Détends-toi, Tony. Cette soirée n'est que pour toi alors profite et laisse-moi te faire plaisir. S'il te plaît…

Loki fit une petite moue enfantine qui donna à Tony l'envie de se redresser pour l'embrasser mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent. Alors ne pouvant faire autrement, il se contenta de hocher la tête, accordant à Loki les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps. Mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, Tony retint un sourire calculateur et souleva ses hanches pour pouvoir frotter son érection naissante contre celle de son Alpha qui soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Ravie de son effet, le plus jeune continua ses mouvements, mais fut vite privé de sa source de plaisir quand deux mains douces mais fermes plaquèrent son bassin contre le matelas, l'empêchant efficacement d'atteindre le bien-être qu'il recherchait.

Vexé de se voir repoussé, Tony voulut protester, mais Loki posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, mais avant ça, patience, nous avons plusieurs heures à tuer avant de partir et je compte bien te mener au septième ciel.  
\- Loki…

Le jeune Oméga essaya bien de se redresser quand Loki quitta le lit, mais sa tentative fut vaine et cela fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son Alpha qui se pencha alors une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, espérant le calmer.

\- N'aie crainte, mon amour. Profite juste…

Loki, au pied du lit et les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tony, retira rapidement l'intégralité de ses vêtements en sentant parfaitement le regard de son Oméga redessiner chacun de ses muscles avec envie. Tony ne pouvait détacher son regard de son futur amant alors qu'il le découvrait pour la première fois dans son intégralité, il brûlait de désir pour lui et rêvait de pouvoir poser lui-même ses mains sur cette peau nue, mais ce plaisir lui était refusé. Seuls ses yeux chocolat pouvaient suivre chacune des courbes offertes et il ne put empêcher le rougissement de s'entendre sur ses joues quand son regard détailla le membre engorgé pointant fièrement sur le ventre de son Alpha. Tony se demanda un instant comme il allait pouvoir accueillir ça en lui, mais son attention fut détournée par le sourire carnassier de son dominant. Celui-ci semblait ravi d'être l'objet de tant d'attention et se pavana quelques secondes avant de revenir sur le lit avec la ferme intention de le déshabiller à son tour.

Les mains baladeuses de son Alpha se posèrent directement à la limite de son pantalon et avec un sourire en coin diablement sexy, il se hâta de le retirer en même temps que son caleçon, dévoilant une verge dressée par le plaisir. Mais ne voulant taquiner Tony plus longtemps et voulant aussi le voir enfin nu, Loki s'empressa de dénouer les mains de son Oméga pour pouvoir retirer son haut avant de le rattacher solidement. Il avait bien envie de profiter du corps si appétissant de son amour sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire autre chose que gémir de plaisir et le supplier pour plus. Alors quand ils furent aussi nus l'un que l'autre, Loki prit un instant pour graver dans sa mémoire son Oméga, étendu sur le lit, offert et dur pour lui. C'était la vision la plus bandante qu'il n'avait jamais vue et il rêvait de le dévorer entièrement. Mais il allait devoir encore attendre un peu pour ça, malheureusement…

Mais ne voulant y penser maintenant de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir, Loki reprit rapidement sa place entre les jambes ouvertes pour lui et après avoir embrassé passionnément son Oméga, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et sa nuque, laissant une traîné de feu qui embrasa les reins de Tony. Celui-ci gémissait doucement, encourageant son amant à accélérer, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui.

\- Dis-moi si tu es contre mon amour, mais je rêve de découvrir ton corps depuis la première fois où j'ai goûté à tes lèvres. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir le plaisir d'une langue sur ta verge… S'il te plaît…  
\- … Oui…

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier avant de se refermer sur l'un des tétons rosés et dressés de Tony. Il le lécha, le fit durcir de ses doigts et de sa langue avant de passer à l'autre qui subit le même traitement. Tony tremblait, gémissait et se cambrait dans les draps, son érection fièrement tendue contre son ventre, alors que la bouche de son Alpha descendait lentement sur son estomac et l'une de ses mains glissait le long de son flanc, le faisant frémir de désir. Son amant déposa ensuite des baisers plus appuyés sur toute la surface de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, fit jouer sa langue autour de son nombril et mimant sensuellement l'acte sexuel. Tony, lui, ne pouvait que se tortiller en laissant échapper un cri inarticulé alors que son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment sous la douce torture mais alors qu'il allait supplier Loki pour plus, celui-ci le fit de lui-même à son plus grand plaisir.

Son Alpha s'écarta légèrement, son regard s'ancrant dans le sien avant qu'il ne se penche lentement sur sa verge dressée, lui montrant clairement ce qu'il allait faire et faisant accélérer sa respiration à l'anticipation du plaisir à venir. Sadique, Loki souffla dessus, déclenchant un long frisson de plaisir avant de mordiller tendrement le gland rougi. Il fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe érigée, l'enroulant doucement autour. Tony gémissait plaintivement en s'arquant, le souffle rendu irrégulier par les attentions dont il était l'objet mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre avant d'aspirer voracement son sexe dans sa bouche et d'entamer un va-et-vient rapide. Dans un cri d'extase, Tony se mit à trembler et se tortilla davantage en gémissant sous les sensations jusque-là encore inconnues. Il secouait la tête dans en tous les sens pour essayer de garder un minimum pied avec la réalité, mais la bouche de son amant était beaucoup trop douée pour lui permettre cela. Alors quand une main taquine se mit en action sur ses bourses, il sut que sous le double traitement qu'il subissait, il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps.

Mais alors que l'orgasme allait le faucher, dans un élan d'amour et de peur, Tony haleta difficilement quelques mots qui figèrent son amant.

\- Attends Loki… S'il te plaît…

L'incompréhension due se lire sur son visage de Loki, quand il releva la tête, Tony lui sourit tendrement. Dans ses yeux, l'Alpha pouvait y lire un amour infini, un peu d'appréhension, mais aussi une légère frustration. Il eut envie de le taquiner, mais il sentait que le moment était sérieux alors il attendit que son amant reprenne suffisamment ses esprits pour parler.

\- Je veux qu'on se lie maintenant…

De l'étonnement, c'était tout ce que Loki ressenti, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il en avait envie, bien évidemment, mais il voulait être sûr que Tony était conscient des conséquences de cette décision.

\- Amour, ce n'est pas prudent.  
\- Si… Si on nous surprend tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas me lier avec Thor ou qui que soit d'autre… Je veux être à toi pour toujours… S'il te plaît…  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour… Tout ce que tu voudras.

Fou de joie et impatient, Loki déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se goûtèrent et se cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes et quand ils finirent par se séparer, tous les deux étaient haletant, pantelant et leurs lèvres gonflées.

\- Alors je vais te prendre, mon amour, et tu m'appartiendras pour toujours.

Loki se redressa un peu et Tony ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, appréhendant un peu pour la suite, mais restant confiant. Il savait que Loki ne ferait rien pour le blesser volontairement et que, si au début la douleur serait présente, elle laisserait bientôt la place à un plaisir sans nom. Alors, quand son amant présenta trois doigts à sa bouche, Tony n'hésita pas un instant et les prit en bouche pour les lubrifier un maximum.

Excité de sentir la petite langue de son Oméga autour de ses doigts, Loki pensa pendant un instant à les remplacer par autre chose de plus épais, mais ils auraient tout le temps pour cela plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité, loin de ce palais. Pour le moment, il voulait juste donner à Tony un plaisir indescriptible alors il tira ses doigts de la bouche si accueillante et les posa doucement sur son anneau plissé pour titiller son anus. Commençant par seulement le caresser et le lubrifier, il ne put s'empêcher de céder à la tentation, et rapidement, il poussa une première phalange dans le petit trou serré. Mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite et blesser son amant, Loki y alla lentement, se concentrant davantage sur le plaisir de l'homme sous lui plutôt que sur son envie de le prendre sauvagement pour le marquer jusqu'au plus profond de ses chaires.

Satisfait de ne pas le sentir se contracter, il y plongea son doigt en entier et fit plusieurs va-et-vient. Pas vraiment dérangé par l'intrusion, Tony ne bougea pas, mais consenti à laisser échapper ses soupirs de bien-être, ce qui gonfla quelque peu l'ego de son amant. Celui-ci, fier de son succès, ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fut un peu moins bien accepté, mais Loki lui changea les idées en venant picorer les lèvres tentantes qui laissaient échapper des plaintes de plaisir. Il l'emmena dans un ballet buccal orgasmique alors qu'il le pénétrait d'un troisième doigt.

Un peu inconfortable, Tony bougea légèrement les hanches, sans doute pour déloger les doigts qui s'y étaient introduits, mais Loki ne vit pas les choses comme ça et incurva ses doigts pour toucher sa prostate. L'effet fut sans attente et le brun se cambra brusquement, la bouche ouverte dans un cri inarticulé et la respiration coupée. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles et Tony douta de pouvoir s'en passer dans le futur.

\- Aucun regret, mon amour ?

Loki voulait s'assurer que son Oméga était bien sûr de lui et celui-ci la respiration hachée, le corps prit de soubresauts et les yeux voilés par l'orgasme si proche, se força à reprendre pied avec le monde réel pour murmurer d'une voix rauque et ferme.

\- Prends-moi.

Ne pouvant résister à une demande comme celle-là, Loki retira ses doigts du canal chaud, serré et moite qui allait l'accueillir et présenta sa verge contre l'anneau rosé encore vierge. Les yeux dans les yeux, Loki commença alors à s'enfoncer, mais ne voulant pas infliger plus de douleur qu'il n'en était nécessaire à son soumis, l'Alpha le pénétra en entier d'un seul coup et laissa ensuite le temps à Tony de s'habituer à l'intrusion somme toute assez conséquente. Un peu difficilement, il se força à ne plus bouger et revint embrasser ses lèvres, son cou, attendant patiemment l'autorisation de pouvoir enfin bouger.

Il fallut quelques minutes de tortures insoutenables pour Loki avant que Tony ne commence à doucement onduler des hanches, la douleur un peu estompée. L'Alpha ne retint pas son grognement de plaisir et se mit à bouger à son tour, lentement, avec tendresse, il sortit des chaires délicieusement serrées avant de se rengainer toujours dans un rythme torturant. Il ne voulait pas blesser son Oméga pour sa première fois alors il contrôla ses instincts qui lui hurlait de le faire sien en le baisant violemment pour qu'il sache pendant des jours à qui il appartenait. Cette idée était tentante, mais aujourd'hui n'était que la première d'une longue série alors il mettrait son fantasme en scène un jour où ils auraient pleinement le temps pour cela.

Tony, les mains toujours attachées à la tête de lit, n'était plus en état de réfléchir à autre chose que Loki. Loki, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cou, sa verge qui l'écartait et le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait participer, il voulait se sentir ravager, il voulait lui appartenir complètement. La douceur était appréciable pour une première fois, mais il était un Oméga, il pouvait supporter les assauts d'un Alpha et là, il voulait ressentir Loki jusqu'au plus profond de son être alors il supplia sans honte.

\- S'il te plaît… Détache-moi, je veux te toucher.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je t'en supplie… Loki !

Ravis de l'envie perceptible dans la voix de son amant, Loki consenti à libérer ses mains. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour tirer sur l'un des bouts du ruban qui se défit facilement, mais, se faisant, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le cul serré de Tony et toucha sa prostate. L'effet fut immédiat et son Oméga se cambra violemment en hurlant son plaisir.

Avec un sourire sadique, Loki entreprit de torturer son amant en frappant à chaque va-et-vient cette petite boule de nerf avec le même rythme lent, faisant augmenter la pression, mais sans jamais accélérer. Comme cela, il dominait complètement son amant qui avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille et passer ses bras autour de son cou pour les rapprocher autant que possible. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions d'entendre Tony supplier, son plaisir l'emporta et il commença à donner des coups de reins plus rapides qui les firent tous les deux trembler. Puis il ne s'arrêta plus, son désir, qu'il avait été obligé de contenir jusque-là s'extériorisait enfin. Il accéléra encore, pilonnant profondément son Oméga qui semblait ravi du traitement au vu de ses gémissements indécents. Il allait et venait avec une certaine dureté, toujours plus loin, ce qui faisait crier délicieusement l'homme allongé sous lui.

Bientôt Tony ne fut plus qu'une masse frémissante et haletante, victime des coups de reins puissants de Loki qui martyrisait durement cette glande si sensible dans son intimité. Il criait et gémissait plus fort encore en se tortillant et accompagnant les coups de reins de son Alpha autant que possible.

\- Loki ! Plus vite... Plus fort... Plus...

Sous les suppliques du plus jeune, Loki perdit sa dernière once de contrôle et donnait maintenant des coups de butoirs brutaux et rapides frappant sans cesse sa prostate sensible. Les mouvements étaient plus saccadés, plus rapides, plus profonds, plus déchaînés. L'Alpha ravageait carrément l'intimité de son soumis qui secouait la tête en hurlant sous le trop-plein de sensation. Il était proche de l'explosion, Loki le senti alors il empoigna son sexe dressé entre leurs corps et entama un va-et-vient calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de reins. L'Oméga se cambra en criant et jouit sur leur ventre, ses doigts se crispant sur le dos de son Alpha, le griffant profondément.

Loki donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de sentir son orgasme imminent mais juste avant de marquer son amant de son sperme, il enfonça ses dents dans la chaire sensible de son cou, laissant une profonde marque signe de sa revendication. Tony était maintenant complètement sien, aucun Alpha ne pourrait essayer de le revendiquer, il lui appartenait complètement et pour toujours et cette simple idée le fit jouir comme jamais.

Comblé et pleinement satisfait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Loki se retira des chaires chaudes de son amant et s'allongea sur le dos, amenant Tony contre lui, confortablement installé dans ses bras. Se câlinant comme cela, dans un silence paisible, ils restèrent sans bouger, ni parler, pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures. Aucun d'eux ne voulait briser le calme avec des paroles inutiles et des suppositions sur le futur. Ils connaissaient le plan, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il n'y avait aucun besoin de le rappeler dans une discussion stérile qui ne ferait que gâcher leur état post-coïtal. Alors pendant le temps qu'ils leur restaient dans ce palais, ils voulaient juste profiter l'un de l'autre, essayant d'ignorer les risques qu'ils allaient encourir et priant pour que leur amour survive s'ils se faisaient attraper.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Étonnement, la fuite se passa sans encombre.

À minuit précise, Tony et Loki étaient prêt, lavés, habillés, valises préparées et sur le départ. La lettre écrite plutôt, Tony s'était faufilé le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre de son désormais ancien fiancé pour la déposer sur son bureau avant de rejoindre Loki dans ses appartements. Et après cela, les préparatifs étaient terminés, ils n'y avaient plus eu la moindre raison de rester. Les douze coups de minuit venaient tout juste de sonner et le signal était donné.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, fermèrent la porte avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils avaient quand même rencontré des gouvernantes, majordomes et autres femmes de ménage, mais avec habilité, le couple fugueur avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir et après une dizaine de minutes de stress intense, ils avaient réussi à atteindre la grande porte. Mais le pire restait encore à venir, s'il avait été plutôt simple de se cacher dans le palais, une fois à l'extérieur, il n'y avait que très peu de cachette alors il ne fallut pas traîner.

Dans le noir presque complet dû à la nouvelle lune, seule la connaissance du terrain avait permis à Loki et Tony de gagner les grilles qui entouraient le palais. Mais malgré l'obscurité qui les cachait, des gardes patrouillaient continuellement pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer sans autorisation. Ils durent alors du ruser, attirer l'attention ailleurs pour réussir à passer à travers les mailles du filet et après ça, il avait encore fallu s'éloigner.

Mais tout avait été prévu à l'avance, des chevaux préparés par eux-mêmes plus tôt dans la journée, les attendaient dans un bosquet plus loin alors dès qu'ils eurent passé la ronde des gardes, ils se hâtèrent jusqu'à leur monture, grimpèrent en selle et disparurent dans la nuit.

Il ne leur fallut que deux petites heures pour arriver au port de la ville la plus proche du palais et, avec l'argent qu'ils avaient, ils purent facilement acheter deux billets pour un vaste pays sur le continent nommé Amérique. Le bateau ne partait qu'au petit jour, mais le capitaine accepta de les laisser grimper pour se reposer. Les chevaux furent vendus pour avoir un peu plus d'argent et confiant sur leur chance de s'en sortir maintenant loin du palais et d'Odin, le couple ne mit qu'une minute à s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et un sourire aux lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne se réveilla quand le bateau quitta le quai, plusieurs heures plus tard. Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité, loin de leur cauchemar et la vie s'ouvrait à eux, sans contrainte, ni menace, juste eux et la vie qui grandissait maintenant dans le ventre du jeune Oméga, mais ça, ils ne le découvriraient que plus tard.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

 _Cher Thor,_

 _Tu viens sans doute de te lever alors tu ne dois pas encore savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ton père n'aura pas cherché à te réveiller pour te prévenir, dans l'espoir vint de réparer ses fautes sans avoir à t'expliquer lui-même les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre et qui nous ont mené ici aujourd'hui. Alors je vais prendre la peine de te les expliquer dans cette lettre. J'espère que tu la liras jusqu'au bout et que tu me croiras, sinon, il en va de l'avenir du Royaume._

 _Je sais que tu as toujours mis ton père sur un piédestal. Il est un roi puissant, jamais vaincu, fort, intelligent, prévenant, à l'écoute avec toi et un très bon mari. Mais tout cela est seulement mystification. De la poudre aux yeux pour que tous lui fassent confiance aveuglément. Il a de très nombreux vices cachés qu'il s'efforce vaillamment de garder le secret, mais il s'avère que je suis très bon pour les dénicher et les révéler._

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer…_

 _Peut-être par ton frère Loki… Oui, vous avez vraisemblablement tous essayé de le cacher aux yeux de la population et peut-être même aussi aux vôtres, mais je l'ai rencontré. On a fait connaissance et il m'a raconté sa vie, pendant que je lui contais la mienne. Cela m'a permis de voir une nouvelle facette de ce roi sans défaut qui m'a toujours paru faux. Sais-tu la vérité sur ton frère ? Qu'il n'est pas réellement ton frère ? Loki a mis du temps avant de le découvrir, mais la vérité finie toujours par éclater alors la voici._

 _Vos très nombreuses différences entre vous s'expliquent très facilement. Vous n'êtes pas frères. Loki n'est pas le fils d'Odin, et encore moins un bâtard qu'aurais pu avoir Frigga avec un amant. Je t'arrête, ici, je ne suis peut-être pas dans ta tête, mais je sais à quoi tu penses à cet instant. Adoption. Un enfant dans le besoin qu'Odin aurait adopté pour améliorer son image auprès du peuple. Dans un sens, tu aurais raison. C'est la version officielle. Odin aurait mené une bataille dans la contré lointaine de Jotunheim et aurait trouvé un enfant, seul, abandonné par ses parents pour mourir de froid dans un temple. Mais la vérité est tout autre… Beaucoup moins glorieuse… Loki était le fils du roi et quand Odin a lancé l'attaque, pour protéger son fils et unique héritier, le Roi Laufey a envoyé des gardes et le jeune prince dans un temple éloigné pour sa protection. Odin l'a sans doute deviné et est parti à la recherche de l'unique héritier du trône pour l'enlever et ainsi faire capituler Laufey et Jotunheim, qui était jusque-là, la seule terre que le Royaume d'Asgard ne contrôlait pas encore. Après avoir rendu les armes, Laufey pensait pouvoir retrouver son enfant, mais Odin en a décidé autrement. Il a gardé Loki pour être sûr que Jotunheim ne se rebellerait jamais plus. Mais au lieu de dire la vérité à son fils d'adoption sur sa naissance, il a préféré lui mentir pour que Loki ne lui tourne jamais le dos… Pour être sûr qu'il te protégerait toujours, toi, celui qu'il pensait être son frère de sang. Ton père le gardait dans le secret, cherchant même à le camoufler des personnes extérieures au palais dans l'espoir qu'il reste à jamais dans l'ombre, oublié de tous et prisonnier à tout jamais d'une famille qui ne l'a pourtant jamais véritablement aimé comme il se doit. Et ne nie pas, Thor… Si tu avais été fier de ton petit frère, tu me l'aurais présenté comme il se doit…_

 _Cette histoire n'a rien de glorieuse n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est loin d'être le seul squelette qu'Odin cache dans son placard sans fond. Il y en a bien d'autre… Comme le fait que Frigga ne soit pas non plus ta véritable mère. Le Roi-Sans-Tache est en vérité un coureur de jupons invétéré qui n'hésite pas à faire du chantage à ses gouvernantes pour qu'elles lui laissent le droit de leur ouvrir les cuisses. Il a aussi essayé de rétablir le droit de cuissage, mais le Conseil n'a jamais voté ″POUR″. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi, quand on sait que la moitié d'entre eux ont des filles pas encore majeures. Ils étaient révoltés que le Roi veuille les violer avec le concours de la loi. Mais pour en revenir à ta mère biologique, même après de nombreuses recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle. Odin a dû la payer pour qu'elle ne parle jamais et disparaisse de vos vies. Il faudra lui poser directement tes questions si tu veux savoir la vérité…_

 _Je me serais bien arrêté ici, mais il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de notre mariage. D'abord, je suis désolé, mais je ne serais pas à la cérémonie. Bien que tu sois séduisant et de bonne compagnie, je n'éprouve qu'un sentiment d'amitié pour toi et je ne peux me marier dans ces conditions. Voilà pour les excuses, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est le complot que ton père a mis en place avec tes fiançailles. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as choisi, mais si tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur un autre que moi le jour de notre rencontre, ton père aurait fait pression sur toi pour que tu me choisisses moi. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple. Mon nom de famille. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Stark Industrie à un pied dans presque tous les pays du monde à l'extérieur des Neuf Royaumes et la perspective de pouvoir l'avoir enfin sous sa coupe a fortement fait pencher la balance d'Odin en ma faveur._

 _Mais ce n'est pas le pire de cette sordide histoire… Me faire déposséder de mon héritage était déjà dur pour moi, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une autre raison qui expliquait pourquoi moi parmi tant d'autre tout aussi influant. Mon nom ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait aussi mon corps. Oui, tu m'as bien compris, il me voulait moi tout entier. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, j'ai pu bénir ma virginité quand j'ai compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Seule ma pureté l'a empêché de s'approprier mon corps comme il le désirait, mais ses paroles étaient claires, dès notre mariage passé, il m'aurait forcé dans son lit. Ça n'a rien de glorieux n'est-ce pas ? Alors par égard pour toi, je vais taire les menaces de chantages à mon encontre pour mon silence et seulement te dire ceci. Dans le sous-sol du palais, il y a un couloir secret derrière l'unique tableau qui s'y trouve. On l'actionne avec un bouton bien caché sur le côté droit de l'œuvre. Fais attention, la porte est difficile à ouvrir, alors il faut légèrement forcer et quand cela est fait, c'est toujours tout droit. Le chemin débouche sur un magnifique salon richement décoré et normalement, tu y découvriras une petite dizaine de personnes, hommes et femmes confondus. Qui sont-ils ? C'est très simple, les amants et maîtresses de ton père qu'il loge au palais et rejoint très souvent tard le soir, quand ta mère est lourdement endormie après son thé au somnifère du soir. Oui, ton père drogue ta mère pour rejoindre son harem et tu veux savoir, Odin y avait même prévu une chambre pour moi… N'est-ce pas adorable de sa part ?_

 _Désolé… Repenser à toute cette histoire me rend cynique… Je vais m'arrêter là, pour les autres erreurs de ton cher père, tu devras demander à Frigga, elle sait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en dit._

 _Cela fait sans doute beaucoup à assimiler et j'en suis navré. Tu ne méritais pas de l'apprendre de cette manière, mais il le fallait. Il faut que tu comprennes les fautes de ton père pour ne pas les reproduire. Tu ne dois pas lui ressembler sinon, le Royaume court à sa perte et toi en premier. Les autres contrés des Neufs Royaumes ne cherchent qu'une seule petite faille qui leur permettrait d'avoir enfin leur revanche sur la façon ignoble dont Odin les a soumis. Alors tu te dois d'être plus intelligent qu'eux, rétablir des accords plus avantageux et calmer leur colère. Pour t'aider efficacement, tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à Frigga. Elle a toujours été juste, mais Odin a fait taire sa voix, ne pouvant admettre qu'une femme soit plus diplomate que lui. Alors parle lui et elle te conseillera de la meilleure manière, j'en suis sûr._

 _Je crois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour des révélations les plus importantes alors je vais revenir sur la raison première de cette lettre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'écris tout cela alors que je pourrais le faire à haute voix, mais voilà, à l'heure où tu lis cette missive, je suis sans doute déjà loin. Ne te méprends pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui s'est seulement un peu perdu à cause d'un père tyrannique, mais au fond de toi, tu n'essais que de donner le meilleur pour répondre aux attentes. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Qu'importent les efforts qu'on aurait pu faire pour que notre mariage fonctionne, jamais nous n'aurions pu être pleinement heureux ensemble. Nous sommes bien trop différents et je suis persuadé qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime pleinement pour qui tu es et qui te soutiendras, quel que soit tes décisions. Tu mérites une femme qui ne te soit pas totalement soumise, qui pourrait te dire quand tu fais des erreurs et qui te donnerait tout l'amour qu'elle possède. N'aie pas l'opinion d'Odin, une femme a aussi de bonnes idées et peut parfois être plus éclairée que les hommes parce qu'elles pensent plus avec leur tête plutôt que leur virilité._

 _C'est le moment de te laisser. Médite bien sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre, pose-toi les bonnes questions, ne fais pas confiance à ton père, parle lui et le plus important, sois heureux. Pleinement heureux. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire ce que toi, tu as envie, pas ce qu'on attend de toi. C'est important. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te réveilles, à la veille de ta mort, et que tu regrettes d'avoir manqué le plus important et qu'il soit trop tard pour changer les choses. Alors vis maintenant et ne regrette rien !_

 _Avec amour,_

 _Tony_

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, Thor relu cette lettre qui, le jour de sa première lecture, avait bouleversé à jamais sa façon de vivre. Et bien que dix ans aient passé depuis sa réception, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la relire, encore et encore, en se disant que tout le mal qu'il avait ressenti avait été pour la bonne cause et que Tony avait raison. Il n'avait pleinement été heureux qu'au moment où il s'était enfin débarrassé de l'influence de son père pour seulement être celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être, sans contrainte.

Et pour arriver à ce résultat, le combat avait été rude, remplit d'incompréhension, de haine et de colère, mais une semaine après la fuite de Tony, Thor avait destitué son père et pris place sur le trône. Odin ne s'était, bien entendu, pas laissé faire, mais Thor avait utilisé bassement les révélations de son ancien fiancé pour le faire plier. S'il ne quittait pas le trône de lui-même, la véritable histoire de Loki ferait le tour du royaume et la honte se jetterait dur lui pour avoir kidnappé un enfant innocent. Odin s'y était plié et vivait maintenant isolé dans l'une des propriétés de la famille, bien loin du palais et avec interdiction d'y remettre les pieds.

Frigga avait été des plus heureuses de se voir libre de son mari despotique qu'elle n'aimait plus depuis déjà de longues années. Ravie de la nouvelle indépendance de son fils, elle avait bien volontiers aidé Thor à reprendre la direction du Royaume, signer des accords moins contraignant pour les royaumes avoisinants et à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de roi. Cela avait été long et contraignant, mais après un an d'un travail acharné, Asgard et l'ensemble des Neufs Royaumes étaient maintenant ouverts à la modernité et la technologie. Les débuts avaient été un peu rudes, mais aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, le pays ne s'était jamais mieux porté et Asgard avait enfin retrouvé sa gloire passée.

Fier de son succès, Thor avait longuement regretté de ne pouvoir le fêter avec son frère et son ancien fiancé, les deux ayant disparu à peu près au même moment. Personne ne savait exactement quand Loki avait quitté le palais, mais sa disparition avait été constatée quelques jours après le départ d'Odin et Thor avait eu honte. Honte de ne pas s'être occupé de son frère, honte de ne pas avoir noté sa disparition plus tôt et honte de ne rien savoir de lui à part son amour pour les livres. Il avait regretté de s'être fait entraîner par son père et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, son frère s'étant volatilisé.

Alors pour oublier sa peine de n'avoir plus que sa mère auprès de lui, il s'était consacré à son pays jusqu'à tomber sur Jane Foster. Une scientifique venue d'au-delà des Neuf Royaumes et découvrant les pays qui avaient longtemps vécu en autarcie. Thor en était tout de suite tombé amoureux. Elle était belle, douce mais franche. Elle avait une vision du monde bien défini et, après avoir accepté sa cour, elle n'avait jamais hésité à remettre à sa place son fiancé. Le mariage avait été grandiose et aujourd'hui, ils vivaient ensemble dans le palais, gouvernant le pays d'une main de maître tout en jonglant avec leur rôle de parent.

Avec un sourire mélancolique à la pensée de son premier fiancé disparu, il replia précautionneusement la lettre en se posant toujours les mêmes questions. Où était-il aujourd'hui ? Était-il heureux ? Est-ce qu'il serait fier de lui en voyant qu'il avait suivi son cœur et non la voie toute tracée de son père ? Tant de questions qui n'auraient sans doute jamais de réponse…

Il fut sorti de ses songes quand on frappa la porte de son bureau. Brusquement, il referma le tiroir contenant la lettre et fit entrer son visiteur. Il se serait attendu à sa femme, ou peut-être son aîné, mais pas à un garde visiblement assez nerveux de déranger le roi dans son bureau.

\- Votre Majesté, des invités voudraient s'entretenir avec vous.  
\- Qui donc ?  
\- Nous l'ignorons. Ils ont refusé de répondre à nos questions en disant seulement qu'ils voulaient s'entretenir avec vous.  
\- Pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient être une menace ?  
\- À première vue, nous ne le pensons pas.  
\- À quoi ressemblent-ils ?  
\- Ils sont quatre. Deux hommes, un couple. L'Alpha est grand, cheveux ébène aux épaules avec des yeux d'un vert surnaturel alors que l'Oméga à les cheveux et les yeux chocolat. Il y a aussi deux enfants. Il me semble que l'aîné est un garçon d'à peu près neuf ou dix ans et la fille doit en avoir cinq. Et l'Oméga doit être enceint.

Thor s'était levé d'un bond à la description. Bien qu'elle pût correspondre à beaucoup de ses connaissances, deux hommes qui refusaient de se présenter et correspondant parfaitement à leur description, cela pouvait difficilement être une coïncidence. Mais ne serait-ce pas utopique que ce soient vraiment eux ? Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours parce qu'il voulait les revoir depuis de nombreuses années.

Incertain, il préféra demander.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ça ?  
\- Votre Majesté ?  
\- Où sont-ils ?  
\- Dans le Grand Hall. Mais il ne serait pas prudent que vous y alliez seul !

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

Thor n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la mise en garde. Dès qu'il avait eu le lieu, il s'y était élancé en priant tous les dieux pour que cela ne soit pas un rêve et qu'ils soient bel et bien là. De retour dans ce château, un endroit qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter par la faute de son père intolérant et despotique.

Dans une glissade plus ou moins contrôlée sur le parquet ciré du corridor, il s'élança dans les escaliers menant au Grand Hall et à l'instant même où il les vit, entouré de gardes qui les surveillaient de près, il se précipita sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras et s'assurant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient bien réels.

Le rire discret de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier malgré les années résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Thor, tu nous étouffes.  
\- Tant pis. Vous m'avez tellement manqué toutes ces années, j'ai bien le droit de vous étouffer un peu. En punition pour être parti en me laissant une simple lettre qui ne disait même pas que vous vous étiez enfuis ensemble.  
\- Tu l'as compris comment ?  
\- Quand je me suis rendu compte que vous vous ressembliez énormément. Après avoir lu la lettre, je suis allé voir Mère et on a parlé. Longtemps. Et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que vous étiez plus semblable que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et c'est là que j'ai compris les mots de Tony disant que je méritais d'être pleinement heureux avec quelqu'un qui me comprendrait. Lui, il avait déjà trouvé cette personne si spéciale.  
\- Tu nous en veux ?  
\- Seulement d'être parti sans explications satisfaisantes.

Thor finit par les lâcher, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa famille au complet. D'un signe, il fit comprendre aux gardes qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace et détailla la petite famille avec ravissement.

\- Bienvenus à la maison.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message !_


End file.
